


Boys.

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Coming of Age, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Lacrosse Team, Leaked Nudes, M/M, Non-con Sex Video Taping, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Teen Tony Stark, Teenagers, Tony isn't a bully, Underage Drinking, just weed tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: If Tony would've known that this fucktown was this fucked —he would've stayed with his father and live upstate.And, then this Flash kid did this asshole bragging thing on Tony's first day of school by tormenting that sophomore boy.Now, Tony's stay at Greenport won't be as boring. Not when he soon found out who is Peter Parker.Peter isn't as innocent as Tony thought in the beginning. He learned that when Flash texted him an attached file to open on Facebook.And, God — that boy's life isn't what Tony believed at first.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a lot of fics to update and I haven't do so? Yes
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy this!

    _**Greenport**_  

 

    If Tony would've known that this fucktown was way worse than what the welcoming ‘tourist’ brochure showed in the old, printed ninety's pictures —he would've stayed with his father to live upstate.

 

    But, after the long (and boring) divorce, Tony chose to go away with his mother and support her through this though times. 

 

    The divorce wasn't really affecting him. It was actually nice to finally get away from the constant fights and glass being thrown around. He despises his father at this moment. And, he pities and loves his mother.

 

    But,  _fuck_ , he would rather live at his father's penthouse in Manhattan than stay here in this shithole.

 

    Tony thought as he watched the blinking sign of the local cinema.

 

    He rolled his eyes thoroughly and sighed when his mom chuckled slightly.

 

    "Is not what we're used to, huh?" 

 

    Tony only huffed, crossed his arms and rest his head against the car's window.

 

    "We'll be fine, Tons," She patted his knee, "I can feel this is the place."

 

    Yeah, just his _mere_  thoughts.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Tony was used to a different concept. 

 

    Totally.

 

    He's gonna miss his big home and nice neighborhood, his dad's cars and liquor, his own wide, personalized room and private school. He will miss Rhodey and Steve and he will even miss stupid Bucky. He will miss his ex-girlfriend Virginia too.  _Ah_ , he can't help it.

 

    Before his departure; his friends threw him a party with really pricey buzz and hot college girls —he had a great time and a nice hookup. Tony felt just right and good, like maybe this was a splendid idea and he could move on. He could meet new people and maybe enjoy his last year of highschool away from home.

 

    But, his mind was filled with pessimistic thoughts as soon as he saw their new house and new ( _public_ ) school. Just  _ugh_.

 

    The neighborhood wasn't that bad, according to the landlord, this was the nicest one in the whole town, where the owners of the local fabrics, and owners of the franchise business live. Basically, pretentious ‘rich’ families who made a community of their own. And, of course that his mom chose to live there.

 

    Tony scoffed. The houses weren't even the big deal. They were nice,  _yes_ , but back in the city this properties would be linked to middle class people. There isn't anything wrong with that, and maybe Tony is used to more, but he doesn't really care, he can settle down and get used to this.

 

    The only thing that's bugging him (and it's kinda funny to him) how the people in this  ~~selective~~ neighborhood carry themselves —like they're the biggest important thing and their pathetic belongings gives them impunity and power around town.

 

    Clearly, they haven't travel or at least visit the the city. They and their belongings would be  _nothing_  there.

 

    Their new house was slightly bigger than all the houses around them. Tony's mom was excited and waving happily at their new neighbors. He didn't dare to tell her to stop, she was smiling and nowadays it's weird to see Maria quirk her lips up.

 

    She lead Tony through the house eagerly, he had to pretend to be interested and keen about it. The kitchen was okay, there were three bedrooms, four bathrooms, the livingroom was big and thank goodness they have a pool. It was shitty compared the one they have in their home (old home, he's guessing); the red cobble on the floor was breaking apart and some of the lights inside the pool were busted.

 

    At least Tony will have some fun fixing those to occupy his mind.

 

    "What do you think?" Maria asked before hugging his shoulders from behind and kissing the back of his head.

 

    "I mean, it's fine, I guess," Tony shrugged and nodded, "We don't have a playroom though. I'm gonna miss it."

 

    "We can use the guest room for that. It's gonna be better, I swear," She ruffled his hair and shoved him away playfully, "We can order the things from the city."

 

    He smiled slightly, "Sure."

 

    "And, what do you think about your new school? Are you excited?"

 

    Tony raised his eyebrows and shrugged again —he only saw the school from outside and it seem alright. He Goggle it and saw on the school's website the pictures from the inside, it seemed alright too. But,  _still_ , it wasn't like his prior school and he doesn't know how to feel about it.

 

    He doesn't want to be a prejudiced jerk and feel inferior. He doesn't want to be like his father.

 

    Tony reassured himself that this will be a good change.

 

    It couldn't be  _so_ bad. He saw that the school has a Lacrosse team, he might as well try something new and forget about golf and the racquet club.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Tony was expecting this. The stares and whispers. This may be New York, but this is still a freaking small town in the outside.

 

    He doesn't really mind the attention. He thought as he parked his mom's car inside the school's parking lot. It's an Audi, mostly surrounded by smaller cars and CR-Vs. And, Tony's planning now to call his dad and tell him to not send Tony his mustang like the man promised. God, he doesn't know the kind of commotion that his own car could cause.

 

    Tony literally restricted himself from using sunglasses. He would look like a wannabe, arty jerk and gain even more attention. So, maybe a few people will notice that he smoked a blunt before getting to school. His eyes were red as shit and he had dark circles under his eyes due lack of sleeping.

 

    He still looks hot, though —he assumed when he locked his car and started walking towards the entrance and two girls smiled at his way before they turned back to mumble with their friends.

 

    It was still summer, and he regrets ever pulling on a hoodie. He wiped at the forming sweat on his forehead and pulled his baseball cap backwards. It was a good change of routine to wear normal clothes other than a school uniform.

 

    Just when Tony was entering the school and looking around the slight crowded hallways, a brown skinned guy with dark hair propped in a quiff jumped infront of him and smiled widely.

 

    "Hey!"

 

    He stepped back slightly and raised a hand unconsciously.

 

    "Sorry," The guy said. Tony noticed that he had a lacrosse equipment showing from behind him. He nodded at the guy and smiled politely, "Welcome to Greenport Highschool."

 

    Tony shook the guy's offering hand briefly, "Thanks, man." 

 

    "Tony Stark, right?" He asked and Tony frowned confusedly, "Don't trip," He chuckled, "Words run around fast. Small town and all."

 

    "Right," Tony said slowly.

 

    "I'm Eugene Thompson," The guy said and shrugged, "But, you can call me Flash. Everyone does so anyway."

 

    He raised his eyebrows and snorted as they started walking together, " _Flash_?"

 

    "Hey, I didn't make it up," Apparently — this Flash kid, said, "Lacrosse did."

 

    Tony would snort again, but he didn't want to seem rude, "So, you're fast, I'm assuming," He said distractedly when he looked down at his phone and started reading through his assigned schedule.

 

    "Kinda," Flash shrugged again and elbowed him slightly, then he started walking away backwards while still looking at Tony, "Hey, you're a senior, right? Come and hang with the team at lunchtime, man. We can guide you through and tell you how our pathetic school works."

 

    He raised his head at that and gave a short laugh, "Sure. Where do you all sit?"

 

    "You'll see us," Flash smirked and grab the front of his shirt where the school and Lacrosse logo was printed. 

 

    The guy is a walking cliche —but, his mother is right. Tony has a gift, that is attracting friends and people without moving a finger. He's been in the school's ground for less than five minutes and apparently he has already a crew to hang out with.  _And_ , he had to do nothing. 

 

    Jocks are kinda lame, but kinda cool. Tony isn't too fond of them (nobody will replace his friends back home) but maybe he'll be with the cool kids here like he was before?

 

    Apparently, tagging people and groups in highschool is still a thing.

 

    The school's installations are  _meh,_ the people are  _meh_  and so is his first class. Geography.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    "How is it possible that he just got here and he's already hanging out with  _them_?" Michelle asked in slight disbelief.

 

    "I don't know," Liz shrugged and looked at the same way where the other girl was looking, "Cool and hot people are meant to hang out with cool and hot people."

 

    "But, you're cool _and_  hot," Michelle said, "And, they don't hang out with you."

 

    "Uh, _yeah_ ," Liz chuckled, "Because, I hang out with you guys. That instantly makes me less cool and hot."

 

    "Uh —rude?" Peter closed his book and frowned at the dark skinned girl.

 

    "Yeah, fuck you, Allan," Michelle threw her a single french fry.

 

    " _Kidding_ ," Liz smiled brightly at them, she took advantage that she was in-between them to hug both of their shoulders tightly, "I love you, guys."

 

    Peter smiled lightly and threw her a fry too.

    

    "No, but, real talk," MJ began and nodded at the new guy that was sitting in the middle of the cafeteria where the Lacrosse team claimed a spot, "He's a Stark. So he's loaded. He moved into my neighborhood."

 

    Peter frowned confusedly, "As in _Stark_   _industries_?"

    

    "Yeah, dumbass. What else?" She said, "They took the house where our last mayor used to live in."

 

    "If he's a Stark what is he even doing here?" Liz adopted the same look as Peter's.

 

    Michelle shrugged indifferently, "I don't know or care. But, I heard from the stupid old lady that lives next to me that it's only the Stark kid and his mom. And, that older Stark was seen in Los Cabos in a vacation trip with some hot brunette. So, maybe, divorce or some shit?" 

 

    "You're just the same as that stupid old lady, you know that?" Liz laughed and pushed her away, "Fucking noisy and ass-licker for gossip." 

 

    " _Tea_ ," Peter gave her a short look.

 

    "Fuck you, guys. I'm _just_  well informed."

 

    Liz and Peter scoffed and then the three of them went back to stare at the Lacrosse team and the new guy. After a moment of silence and just creepily looking; Peter pursed his mouth and hummed.

 

    "He's kinda hot, though," He admitted.

 

    Liz tilted his head and nodded, "Yeah, but he's too short for my liking."

 

    "He's taller than me."

 

    " _Everyone_  is taller than you, Parker," Michelle rolled her eyes and Peter flipped her off, before they went back to eat and talk about the new TV show that they were watching together.

 

    Peter ignored the constant buzzing in his phone, and the suspicious laughs coming from the Lacrosse table. He didn't have to look to know what they were sending him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Flash let him know that they have several classes together, and that they share two more classes with sophomore kids (Flash said with a roll of eyes and an annoyed tone).

  

    Some guys from the Lacrosse team were okay. Flash is the biggest asshole (he kept whistling at a sophomore kid at lunchtime and he stick his foot out when the boy walked past the their table, he tripped and the team laughed. The two girls next to the boy cursed them and dragged him away. Tony felt bad and looked down), and so are some of the team. It's not his type of people. But, Tony could handle it. It's his first day, anyway. He's kind of leveling the field. And, he doubts that he will keep hanging out with those airheads.

 

    And, he has to give it to Greenport Highschool, he looked more into it and,  _yeah_ , they have some pretty girls (and boys). Tony isn't complaining as much as he thought he would.

 

    He couldn't give much of a fuck anyway.

 

    Their Chemistry room was small and just like any start of a new semester, the teacher was currently chosing partners for every student. 

 

    And, apparently, Mr. Harrison wasn't following an alphabetical order because —

 

    " _Stark and Parker_.  _Team up_."

 

    The S and P weren't next to eachother. This was definitely a random choice. Who and where was this Parker kid? He looked around.

 

    Tony almost grumble in annoyance when suddenly Flash and some of his friends laughed together, he hugged Tony's shoulder and shook him harshly.

 

    "Oh my fuck," Flash wheezed dramatically, "You got Faggy Parker!"

 

    "Who?" He asked with irritation and shrugged off Flash's arm.

 

    "Or Penis Parker," Scott, one of Flash's allies snorted, "God, that kid is a case."

 

    "Yeah, a fucking loser."

 

    " _Oh, oh! Yes, harder!_ " Flash suddenly half yelled in a high-pitched voice as if he was imitating someone. His friends laughed loudly and pushed Flash away.

 

    Tony made a disturbed face, mix with annoyance and confusion —he was already growing tired of Flash's voice— he was about to grab his backpack, in hopes to find his lab partner, but then realization hit Scott's face and he pointed at Tony.

 

    "Oh, bro. He doesn't know!"

 

    Flash frowned for a second and then gasped lightly, he looked at Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Bro, you don't _know_."

 

    He opened his arms in question, "What the fuck are you even talking about, guys?"

 

    "Parker's a freaky one," Flash said just as his name was called, "We'll tell you soon what is _really_  up in this school, Stark."

 

    Tony stared at the back of Flash's head in deep confusion. He was probably frowning, the kind of expression that makes him look more like his dad and he quickly relaxed his muscles when he realized that —what the hell is that Flash guy up to, huh?

 

    _And_ , fuck. Where the hell is his lab part—

 

    Before, he could grow more annoyed, a soft tap in the back of his shoulder distracted him. He turned around abruptly and bumped into a shorter person, he stepped on a foot accidentally and stumble a bit.

 

    "Ow."

 

    "Sorry," Tony mumbled and unconsciously raised a hand to place it on the boy's arm as an apology, "Are you ok?"

 

    The boy smiled funnily at him and nodded, "Yeah."

 

    Tony nodded back and pocketed his hands awkwardly, just like the boy crossed his arms in the same manner and started swinging sideways on his spot.

 

    "Uhm, I'm Parker? Peter Parker," The shorter boy said quietly, "It looks like we're gonna be lab partners."

 

     _Right_.

 

    Holy shit. Right.

 

    He was too in his thought to pay attention to the other's face until now.

 

    Parker was the kid from earlier, the one Flash tormented for a while —the one that looked like punching Flash but his two friends dragged him away. Flash and some guys kept making odd references that Tony couldn't understand. And he wants to, honestly.

 

    Tony nodded again and extended a hand, "I'm Tony." He avoided to say his last name. Parker probably knew it already. He looked at Tony's hand weirdly, before shaking it hurriedly.

 

    "I know," The boy said and took a sit in one of the shared tables, "I think everyone knows."

 

    "Yeah," Tony mumbled, not to keen.

 

    This Peter kid has a pretty smile and thin lips; Tony noticed when the boy stretched his mouth timidly (and uncomfortably) and looked away from Tony. He was probably staring too much. He liked the peachy colored cheeks and small freckles. Peter's nose was big, but kinda pointy. Tony found it pretty too.

 

    He looked away, before it could get more awkward. 

 

    "So, how's the town treating ya?" Peter asked after a while of silence and watching the other students settling down.

 

    Tony shrugged and turned his head to look at the boy next to him, "Good, I guess."

 

    Peter nodded slowly, he seem to hesitate slightly, but then he spoke shortly, "Mr. Harrison tends to give us a stupid project that is worth zero percent. It's meant to kinda let the students and their respective partners get to know eachother."

 

    He started hearing Flash from behind making ‘tsk’ sounds towards them, and that distracted Tony a little from what Peter was saying.

 

    "Listen," Peter sighed and scratched his left eyebrow nervously, "I can take care of everything. You don't have to do anything if you don't wanna. Just, at least give me your email if I have a question or some—"

 

    "Woah, woah, _woah_ ," Tony raised his hand in defense and chuckled sarcastically, "Why would I want you to do all the work, Parker?"

 

    Peter looked behind Tony, just where Flash and Scott where, "I know your type."

 

    Tony snorted, "My  _type_. Hey," He pointed behind him discreetly and looked directly into the brown, doe eyes (pretty too), "I'm hanging out with them. They  _invited_ me. But, I am not like them." 

 

    The younger boy stared at him falteringly, his raised his hand to start biting at the nail of his thumb and then looked away.

 

    "Hey, look, I'm serious, Parker," Tony rolled his eyes, "I actually like this shit. We can work together and help eachother out."

 

    " _Tsk_ ," Flash impertinent voice echoed again, and it was Peter's turn to roll his eyes.

 

    "Fine, we can meet tomorrow at the library to talk about the project — And, is just Peter,  _Stark_ ," The boy said effortlessly, before resting the side of his face on his palm and looking directly at the board.

 

    Tony would've smile and start another small and less intense talk with Peter but a voice behind them made Tony look back.

 

    "Hey, Parker. I see you, twink," Flash said and threw a tiny paper ball. It landed ontop of Peter's head, "Don't try anything with him."

 

    Tony frowned shortly and looked at Parker sagely.

 

    Peter only shook his head carefully and clenched his jaw, he lowered his gaze, probably avoiding Tony's and lifted a hand to shake off the paper ball.

 

    "What's up with them?" Tony asked quietly while distracting himself with his phone and Peter didn't answer, he just shook his head again and crossed his arms together ontop of the table and placed his chin on them.

 

    Another paper ball landed on his hair and Tony forced himself to not reach over and pick it up.

 

    Yeah, definitely —Flash wasn't much of his liking. 

 

    Tony may be a jerk sometimes, but he ain't a bully.

 

    He wanted to snap back at Flash and tell him to fuck off (he wouldn't admit yet that the defeated and angry expression on Peter's face was making Tony feel bad), but he wants to know why are they picking on Peter, or what did he do or what happened.

 

    It's intriguing him wrongly.

 

    Why is Flash picking on that —harmless looking— kid? 

 

    He wondered as Flash and Scott started emitting fake moans and kissing noises.

 

    Peter covered his ears and turned away from Tony.

 

* * *

* * *

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was the video left to see and he didn't want to click on it, because he was sure what was possibly in it. But, his intrusiveness and selfishness made him slide to the right.

    "How was school?" Maria asked as soon as she entered the kitchen, she smiled at him and hugged his shoulders tightly.

 

    "Aight," Tony said muffledly with a mouthful of a mediocre cheeseburger (there was at least one McDonald's downtown at the small mall where Tony went before arriving to his new house).

 

    "Did you have fun?" 

 

    He twisted his face, "It's not kindergarten, mom."

 

    Maria rolled her eyes and snatched the brown paper bag from the counter top and started walking away.

 

    "Hey! I haven't finished that."

 

    "I made food," His mom pointed at him, " _Healthy_ food."

 

    Tony clicked his tongue and gave her a repulsed look.

 

    "They sell here organic meat just as it is," She said excitedly and opened the pot on the stove, "Not like an expensive and luxurious thing for the healthy hipsters like they do in Manhattan!"

 

    " _Ew_ ," Tony grimaced, "Are you really comparing prices? Really, mom? —since when do you do that?"

 

    Maria gave him a pointed look and she gave him too a plate filled with organic chicken and carrots, "Don't be your father, Tons."

 

    Tony's face hardened at that and he resisted to roll his eyes ( _do not_ be like your father —a distant voice echoed desperately in his head). 

 

    Instead, he ate the healthy meal reluctantly. But, his mother's fond expression made him feel content inside.

 

    He hates to be a  _teenhater_. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

    The next day Tony arrived school earlier than usual. He had his hopes up to not encounter Flash at this time in the morning; he still was somewhat high on weed and he was fucking starving. 

 

    He was lucky enough. Because, he didn't see anyone of the Lacrosse team lingering in the hallways. And, he recalled that Flash told him that they would start using the green field right away on the first week of school, and he invited Tony to join practice when he told Flash that he was interested.

 

    But, he rather wait until the trials. That's in three weeks from now. And, he has YouTube to catch up on that sport. His mom acted excited when he told her that he will try to get in the team; she said that it will be a good discipline for his mind and body.

 

    Honestly, Tony just wants an activity to release accumulated anger that he may have.

 

    He saw Parker from a far, just by the end of the hallway. He was accompanied by the same two black girls —well, he's sure that the taller one is mixed. They're really fucking pretty, though. So, that's why Tony was left confused when he found himself checking Parker out. He was fine too, but he was pretty average. 

 

    Peter is short and awkward. Tony noticed yesterday that he has a weird eyebrow and perky ears. His chestnut hair is clearly wavy and it was slicked to the side. Tony is lost in his thoughts. And, he realized that Peter doesn't really have a sense of fashion. 

 

    But, still, Tony kinda likes the baggy, cuffed and ripped jeans, the flannels and oversized jackets, and the sweater over one shirt too. 

 

    Parker looks like a geek (he probably is, judging by the Star Wars pins on his backpack), he looks innocent and naive, maybe even a little dumb —but, fuck, is he pretty.

 

    There's something about him.

 

    And, Tony can't understand why isn't he getting interested in the piece of ass that Peter has as a friend (Liz) instead.

 

    He's mostly into girls. But, man, he wants to know more about Parker. Flash is actually contributing to this peculiar, random and fast ( _Jesus_ , he's been here for two days) interest. He's intrigued to know the meaning behind Flash's and his friends' insulting words that they throw at Parker's way.

 

    Flash and he exchanged numbers, but still, Tony didn't feel like asking what's the deal. He's gonna wait to ‘befriend’ more that guy and, then he will tell Tony what's up. He knows that Flash is making himself and his school look important by acting leery but,  _ha_ , is not working.

 

    By the way, Tony still feels bad that he didn't say anything when they were harassing Parker.

 

    But —could anyone blame him? 

 

    He barely knows any of them and it would've been weird for Tony to stand up for this random, introverted kid. 

 

    He hates to overthink.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    Tony ended up seeing Flash just before lunchtime, the brown skinned boy was sweating and panting heavily, some of his black hair was tied in a bun and he delivered Tony a big grin when they bumped outside a classroom where Tony was just getting out of.

 

    The bell was loud and Tony grimaced slightly as he greeted Flash, "Hey, man."

 

    "Sup?" Flash nodded at him and slapped his arm playfully, "I already talk good shit about you to the coach. He'll be waiting for you for the trials."

 

    "Thanks, bro," Tony nodded too and started walking with the other boy, "I appreciate it."

 

    Flash pushed a teammate with a loud laugh before he turned to look at him again, "Hey, we're gonna hit the showers now. But, we'll meet ya in our table, yeah?"

 

    The taller boy shook his head and smiled apologetically, "I won't be eating there today, man."

 

    He frowned, "Why?" 

 

    Tony actually hesitated to say his next answer, but he wanted to see Flash's reaction, "We have this stupid Chemistry project thing, remember?"

 

    "So what?"

 

    "I'm gonna get started on it —" He licked his lips and watched Flash carefully, "With _Parker_."

 

    Flash's frown erased and he rolled his eyes in irritation, " _Dude_ ," He exhaled and smirked at Tony, "You got the twink. He's gonna creep you out, you'll see. Being seen with him is like social suicidal. You should let him do all the fucking work."

 

    It was Tony's turn to frown confusedly, he decided to let the last thing pass, "Hey, by the way, man. What's your deal with that kid?"

 

    "My deal?" The boy raised his eyebrows as if he's been insulted, "Parker sucks. Literally. And — _fuck!_ ," He gasped and hugged Tony's shoulders to shake him roughly and excitedly, "I forgot that you don't know!"

 

    "Don't know what?" 

 

    Flash grinned at him and and pushed him away slightly, "You'll find out soon. Me and the guys kinda have to..." He looked up as if he was thinking, " _Update_  you."

 

    He was about to ask about what. 

 

    But, Flash soon was jogging towards the other direction, not before saying, "We're hanging out at Soda Cafe. You should come."

 

    Tony waved him off. He turned away and followed the instructions that a girl gave him to get to the library earlier. The school wasn't so big. Students were already making and hanging homecoming posters.

 

    He wasn't even sure if he will attend that.

 

    Tony and his friends always used to skip that. It was lame (still is probably) and they would hang out at Tony's house instead and get shitfaced by his pool with liquor that there was around the house.

 

    But, he didn't have anyone to do that. He doubts that Flash and his sheeps would pass on a school event. Their popularity and status was more important than actually having fun. 

 

    He doesn't know. Maybe, he will drive to the city and visit Rhodey and Steve.

 

    But, if he does that, his dad will want to see him and, Tony would rather stay here in this fucktown and watch his mom get drunk on wine.

 

    

* * *

* * *

 

    

    The library smelled a bit like mold, but it was decent. There were a few student, but Tony didn't take long to spot Peter in the farest corner where there were plush couches and a coffee table in the middle. 

 

    The light barely hit that spot but it seemed comfortable enough.

 

    Tony approached Peter, but he didn't notice, he was sitting down lazily on the couch, he had earphones on and it seemed like he was watching something on his phone —his hair was frizzy today and it fits Peter. Tony smiled and unplugged one side of the earphones to draw his attention.

 

    Peter looked up quickly with a frown and then it deepened when he saw who was there, "You came?" He asked in a baffled tone.

 

    "No, I didn't," Tony raised his eyebrows and shrugged, he was brief to find a seat next to the boy, leaving a meaningful space between them.

 

    "You're skipping lunch?" Peter had the same confused expression and Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

 

    "Well, we stated that yesterday, right? To work on the project at lunchtime," Tony said casually.

 

    " _Yeah_ , but," The younger boy snorted slightly and looked at him, "I thought you would forget —or just wouldn't come  _at all_."

 

    "Shit, Parker," He snorted too and leaned back on his seat, "You really do have a wrong idea of me."

 

    Peter rolled his eyes shortly, but Tony knew he did it to hide the rising redness on his face, "You hang out with the  _them_. How can I not?"

 

    Tony grinned when he saw a tiny smile appearing on the thin lips. Peter distracted himself by wrapping the wires of his earphones around his phone.

 

    "I told you. They invited me. They're not my friends." 

 

    Peter started pulling some books out of his backpack, he didn't look at Tony when he spoke, "Who's your friend then?"

 

    "I don't have any yet," The older boy shrugged, "Bummer, huh? —I saw that you do have. What's the name of the mixed girl?"

 

    He gave him a funny look, "Why do you assume she's mixed? —and, _uhm_ , stalker much?"

 

    Tony snickered at that, "She's pretty, though. The other girl is your girlfriend?" He looked intently at Peter. He knows that Peter is most likely not that straight, or just not straight at all (and not because of what Flash says about him. Tony could see something different about Peter since yesterday) But, he wants to see if Peter is confident enough to admit it.

 

    Tony wouldn't blame him if he's not. Having those dickheads harassing him must be hard —and, still Tony feels like he should do something about it but he doesn't know  _how_.

 

    Peter then laughed shortly and shook his head with a disturbed expression, "God, no.  _Ew_. They're both my bestfriends."

 

    He didn't have to admit anything for Tony to know the truth — _good._ Sudden relief filled Tony's chest. Maybe, now he could kinda make a move?  _huh_. Kinda weird. He's never been really after a boy that really has caught his eye, so it's somewhat exciting to try.

 

    He's fine with his sexuality. Girls are his main interest but trying a boy won't be the death of him.

 

    Besides, Parker's pretty and different. And, that pity that Tony hates to admit to have towards the boy, draws him more in. 

 

    "What? You like one of my friends?" Peter smiled at him. Full teeth showing and Tony noticed for the first time a metal retainer adorning his straight teeth. 

 

    Tony doesn't know why that seemed attractive to him.

 

    Peter must have noticed him staring, because his smile died down and he lifted a hand to let his slim fingers fumble with his bottom lip self-consciously.

 

    He instantly felt bad (and a creep?), but he didn't find the right words to just tell Peter that  _it is alright_.

 

    "I used to have braces," The boy then spoke, "And, I have to wear this stupid thing now. So, I'm sorry if my speech is off."

 

    Peter doesn't have to justify himself. Tony thought. He doesn't have to be this insecure and diffident.

 

    So, Tony smile slowly and nodded at him once, "I think you look good with it."

 

    The brown haired boy rolled his eyes once again and looked down to open his pencil case (it was decorated with Sharpie drawn spiders and Star Wars stickers). Tony's smile extended.

 

    "We should—"

 

    "Hey, Parker, I'm serious," Tony said, "You look good."

 

    Is it weird that Tony's complimenting a kid that he basically just met by saying he looks fine with freaking retainers? — _absolutely_.

 

    And he cringed at himself when he realized that.

 

    But, Peter's hesitant little smile and _another_  roll of his eyes was worth the embarrassment.

 

    "It's just Peter," He said, "Stark."

 

    "Oh, yeah, yeah," Tony waved him off playfully and then pointed at the books placed on the table, " _Peter_. I can research and write stuff down and then you can put it in order?"

 

    The boy nodded and handed him a worn out notebook, "I wrote down a few notes yesterday. You can use them if you want."

 

    For a second, he watched the boy stick the tip of tongue out in concentration and read through his Chemistry book. His eyes followed the move of Peter's smaller hand on the book too. 

 

    Before, shortly, Tony started digging through his own backpack.

 

    "Hey, Tony," Peter called after a moment, he sounded distracted and laid-back, "Thanks for helping me with the project."

 

    Tony only grinned politely and lifted a hand to pat Peter's back carefully.

 

   

* * *

* * *

 

 

    Peter was actually pretty dope.

 

    He was quiet and reserved, but once he was comfortable he would start talking. He has a great conversation —Tony was glad of that. Because, Peter was actually intelligent and cultured. They didn't necessarily liked the same stuff, but in a weird way they are similar.

 

    They didn't get much of the work done because they ended up eating and talking about the recent TV show that Peter is watching. He gets excited really easily and Tony liked that.

 

    He could tell that Peter is insecure and timid. And Tony can't tell if it's because the constant bullshit that he's told or maybe that's just his personality like.

 

    Either way, Tony's not sure that is a good thing.

 

    They ended up exchanging their phone number to finish the project that is due Friday and Tony will take advantage of that and get closer to Peter.

 

    But, shit, he misses Virginia too.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    "You father's wondering why you aren't answering his calls," Maria said, interrupting their quiet dinner.

 

    "Let him keep wondering," He snorted.

 

    "Tony," His mom said sternly, "He is your father."

 

    "He is an asshole—"

 

    " _Anthony_ ," She sighed and dropped her fork, "I know he hasn't done —the  _best_ decisions. But, he's trying to work on it. And he wants to fix it."

 

    Tony grimaced annoyingly, "Why are you defending him mom? After all that he's done to you—"

 

    "To me. He and I are no longer together. But, you and he —you  _have_ to. He's your father and he loves you, Tony," Maria said, "I know you don't understand it right now, but, please, at least give him a chance?"

 

    "Are  _you_ gonna give him a chance?"

 

    "That's another different thing—"

 

    "Then, no. I won't give my father a chance," Tony mumbled harshly and before Maria could say something else, he stood up abruptly and ignored his mom's stare, before he quickly was almost stumping upstairs.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Tony couldn't sleep. He tried to around 10 pm but ended up turning around on his bed several times. So, he gave up. Instead he stayed on his computer and played online.

 

    Something to bore him to death so he could try and fall asleep.

 

    He even worked on the Chemistry project for a while, before resuming to sit infront of his desk and use his laptop.

 

    Tony already got  _a lot_ of Facebook's friendships requests from the Greenport Highschool people, his Instagram and Snapchat was quite active too (not that it never was) and Flash made sure to integrate Tony in the Lacrosse team's group chat.

 

    He doesn't know if Flash is just trying to be nice or if he wants the clout of his last name and money.

 

    He hasn't talk much with Rhodey and Steve. Bucky texted him two days ago, buy only to ask why Steve wasn't answering his phone.

 

    Tony was about to FaceTime them, but, Flash's text unexpectedly arrived.

 

    His phone buzzed in his hand and he actually wondered what did Flash wants at two in the morning. Tony hesitated to open the message but at the end and out of boredom he did so.

 

**‘Flash’ T.  2:17**

Stark

I think is time xD

Check this shit out

 

    Tony was about to answer when Flash didn't continue but soon, a new message appeared.

 

    It wasn't exactly a text message —mostly like a link.  _No_. It was really a link. The blue Italic letters read Facebook and random words, then ontop of it there was a picture, it was blurry but it looked like a person. Tony thought twice about clicking on it. Flash could be fucking around with him. He didn't care honestly. He clicked on the link with the picture.

 

    His Facebook app immediately open and shortly an account was revealed. It wasn't a person, the profile's name read anonymous and it didn't have a profile picture. Tony clicked his tongue in a confused manner.

 

    He scrolled down slightly, and then he saw it.

 

    At first, Tony squinted his eyes and zoomed in on the page. Maybe he was so sleep deprived that he was seeing stuff.

 

    But, he wasn't.

 

     _No way._

 

    The link that Flash sent him was about Parker. Of course it was.

 

    But —fuck, man. What was this?

 

    There were three pictures and a video on the post. Tony clicked one by one. Everything was weird. Something about this was shady. The first photo was pretty normal, Peter was shown, he seemed to be in a room, he was sitting on a bed and he was laughing, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were red, he seem to be looking at the person behind the camera. 

 

    Tony shifted on his seat.

 

    In the second picture Peter was now laying down, his chest was ridden up to his chest, showing pale skin, but he wasn't alone, a tanned hand was placed on his belly and Peter was holding onto it. A small smile was still prevailing on his lips.

 

     _Poor thing_. What did they do?

 

    Peter was with another guy. Clearly. Tony gaped at the third picture where the hand  belonged to a male, there was no doubt, and Tony almost closed the app when in this one Peter was looking directly at the camera. And —God, he looked fucking wasted or he was on something, because no sober person would let themselves get photographed with a finger inside their mouths,  _just_ like Peter was sucking the guy's thumb and Tony felt like blowing out air and rubbing at his face frustratedly.

 

    Because, a video was left and he didn't want to click on it, he was sure what was possibly in it. But, his intrusiveness and selfishness made him slide to the right.

 

    And, there was it, what was a black screen before, a dim image appeared instead when he clicked play.

 

    As soon as the noise and video started, Tony sat up straight in shock.

   

    Peter's clear voice echoed breathlessly and quietly. He delivered a small ‘ _uh_ ’, it was erotic and aroused. His sighs too.

 

    Tony lowered the volume and raised a hand to rest it in his forehead.

 

    Parker was there —the sophomore boy that is polite and shy, quiet and reserved. The boy that gets bullied and Tony now knows why.

 

    He recognized the other tanned guy in the video, he is in the Lacrosse team and he remembers his name as something like Jack or Jake. Just another douche like Flash. Evidently.

 

    Tony stared at his screen phone. He couldn't look away.

 

    Peter was laying down on the bed, his back was digging into the expensive looking matress, and that Jack or Jake guy was in-between his legs. Their movements were clear and they were being recorded from a low angle. Probably the phone was on a night stand or something.

 

    But, God, Peter looked so infatuated and content. He was hugging the guy's neck strongly as the guys kissed his neck and Peter's face was thrown to the side, facing the camera and Tony gulped slightly.

 

    Peter's mouth was gaping and he was frowning, he looked so aroused and pleased. He looked like he really liked the guy ontop of him, because he kept kissing the tan shoulder longingly.

 

    Peter was still wearing a shirt as Jake fucked him. It was slow but rough. And, Peter was mostly silent, only little sound coming out. And, Tony breathed out when his eyes run over the pale spread legs.

 

    " _Tell me to go harder_."

 

    Tony grimaced and lowered even more the volume —he doesn't know why but he broke when Peter's voice echoed to.

 

    " _Harder_ ," It was a quiet and desperate. Peter started moving against the bed in time with the harsher thrusts. He moaned faintly and pushed some curls out of his own forehead. 

 

    Everything was to explicit and inciting. The noises were ringing in Tony's ear, but only Peter's voice and hums, the skin against skin too. And, he should've been feeling uncomfortable.

 

    " _You like this?_ " The guy ask and Peter only nodded languidly.

 

    Tony couldn't help it —he reached down with a hand and started palming himself through his sweatpants. His eyes stayed fixed on Peter's face. _Goddamnit_ , he couldn't help it.

 

    The video lasted one minute and thirty seconds —Tony stared at himself in the black screen for a moment.

 

    He replayed the video for another three minutes and ninety seconds. He jerked off quickly and frantically. And, He couldn't look away from Parker and his body being used by that prick from the Lacrosse team.

 

    

 

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts:)
> 
> Btw sorry for old notes appearing at the end of the chapter. I'm trying to fix that!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damnit, Peter was too intelligent.
> 
> "You saw the video," He affirmed quietly, and when Tony looked up with an almost mortified expression, Peter was looking at him blankly.

    Tony started feeling unexpectedly bad after he did it.

 

    He realized what he did and how he acted after he was left to calm down and stare at himself in the screen of his phone. He was breathing in with difficulty and he felt like a twelve year old jacking off for the first time after he found his father's porn magazines.

 

    The same guilt and horror was there.

 

    Because — he just did a _horrible_  thing. 

 

    He wasn't thinking, really. His mind was clouded and hazy. He didn't think it was a big deal and he just went along with it. Because, he's used to this, he's used to be in highschool and encounter this type of shit, he lost count of how many people's nudes got leaked back home. 

 

    And, unfortunately it is normal too and,  _god_ —so, so wrong.

 

    No wonder why Peter's is being tormented badly and now Tony just contributed to that.

 

    The Facebook post has a lot of likes and shares, now it has Tony's view and when he went through the comments, he could only endure a few before he was left disgusted and feeling nauseous.

 

    It shouldn't affect him this much.

 

    He's seen this before and, honestly, he has jerk off to some pictures of girls that his friends send in their group chat. All of them, he thinks. But, he couldn't describe how awful he feels now. This is different.

 

    And, that's because Peter is involved.

 

    Fuck, that poor kid. Tony thought, before he was throwing his phone on the desk carelessly, it barely landed on the edge and he stood up abruptly, almost as if the chair just burned him.

 

    Tony took off his white shirt quickly and with a sigh, he wiped away his stained hand. He threw the shirt effortlessly towards the corner of his room and walked towards his bed.

 

    He laid on it heavily and stared at the ceiling.

 

    How could he look at Peter in the eye now?

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Tony couldn't.

 

    He avoided Peter whenever he caught a sight of him walking in the hallway. He tried not to picture him in that compromising position, but Tony couldn't deny that it was a turn on and now he was looking at Peter in a total different way. 

 

    And, he isn't judging Peter. No. But, he feels like he's finding out something that he didn't expected from someone like Peter. Which that _is_  actually judging him by his appearance.

 

    If the video was recorded with consent it doesn't matter, but he's sure that it was posted and thrown out there without Peter wanting to. And, that's why Tony found it hard to accept that he jerked off to it and now he was embarrassed to even look at Peter.

 

    Now everything makes sense and Tony doesn't want to care this much in the first few days of school and about someone that he barely knows.

 

    Peter was actually the first on to text him. He said that if they could meet somewhere to finish the Chemistry project. Tony took a while to answer, because he stared at his WhatsApp profile picture, where Peter was smiling along with Liz.

 

    Tony ended up giving him an excuse about being busy and that they could see eachother tomorrow. They didn't share a class on Wednesday so he won't have to encounter him at all today at least.

 

    God, he's a pussy.

 

    He felt like shit (something he's been experiencing for the past days apparently), mostly when lunchtime arrived and Tony sat down alone in a table that wasn't the team's and Peter was not far from there; Peter noticed him and gave him a tiny grin and a small wave towards his way, Tony responded the same, but turned away when both of Peter's friends frowned at Tony.

 

    Tony was thinking about standing up, but suddenly, a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice stopped him.

 

    "Yo, this ain't our table," Flash said and sat down beside him. Soon, a few guys of the Lacrosse team were joining him and Tony took a deep breath. Great. He thought.

 

    "Didn't know they have names," Tony muttered.

 

    The brown skinned boy chuckled and slapped his back playfully, "So, what'd you think?"

 

    "About what?" 

 

    "The Facebook post, man," Scott then said, "Sick, huh?"

 

    "You mean sick like, cool, or sick like  _sick_?" Flash asked confusedly.

 

    "Both, I guess," Scott shrugged.

 

    Tony rolled his eyes, "It's fucked up. That's what it is."

 

    "Did you jerked off when you watched the vid?" Flash smirked at him and elbow him. Tony raised his eyebrows slightly and coughed around the rim of his water bottle that he was drinking of.

 

    "W-what?"

 

    The other laughed and nudge his side, "I'm fucking with you, man."

 

    "Right," Tony forced himself to chuckle shortly.

 

    He couldn't keep listening and looking at them (even if he wanted to ask more about the story behind Peter's videos and pictures), he wasn't in the right mood and they're just the _biggest_  stupid assholes. So he excused himself effortlessly and decided to skip school.

 

    Tony looked back and found Peter talking animatedly with his friends. It would be fun to hang out with them. 

 

    Maybe some other day.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    "What was that?" 

 

    Peter turned to look at Michelle with a mouthful of chili beans, "What?" 

 

    "That thing over there. With the new guy."

 

    " _Yeah_ ," Liz said teasingly and smirked, she leaned over the table and wriggled her eyebrows, "What was that?"

 

    The boy rolled his eyes, but his lips lifted a little, "Nothing."

 

    "You know him?"

 

    "He's my lab partner," Peter explained, "And, we hang out yesterday to start the Chemistry project, remember?"

 

    "Oh, right," Liz nodded and shrugged, "I got stupid Flash. I already talk with Mr. Harrison so I can get another partner.  _But_ , you got Stark, you little slut." 

 

    Michelle nodded, "The guy's hot."

 

    Peter giggled and secretly threw a glance at who they were talking about. He is  _really_ hot. Peter admitted. Tony was in another table with Scott, Flash, Skip and other guys from the Lacrosse team. Tony looks annoyed and Peter stopped feeling disappointed that he was sitting with them. Maybe he isn't so bad.

 

    Liz hummed and tap her chin twice, "He is hot, but... Is he _cool_?"

 

    The boy shrugged and faked an unimpressed expression, "He's pretty chill," He bit his bottom lip to contain a grin from forming, "He's funny too."

 

    "Don't tell me you like him," MJ sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

    "What?" Peter frowned, " _No_. Oh my God, I can't just compliment someone because suddenly I wanna suck their dick. I'm saying he's cool and all. That's it. And, besides, he's probably like super straight."

 

    "Maybe, who knows," Liz raised her hands, "We just have to be cautious."

 

    "Yeah, bro," His other friend said, "He's hanging out with the Lacrosse team. That's not good."

 

    The boy rolled his eyes now and shrugged, "Whatever."

 

    "Pete," Liz said carefully and reached out to hold his hand, "Do I have to remind you what happened with Jack?"

 

    " _No_ ," He mumbled and looked down to play with his food, "I don't wanna talk about it."

 

    "We just wanna protect you," She continued, "I think you should be careful with Stark. At least for now. _Don't_  believe anything that he says."

 

    "I know," He nodded.

 

    They were in uncomfortable silence for a moment, before Michelle shifted and elbowed Peter slightly, "You don't think he knows about _that_ , right?" She asked slowly.

 

    Peter shrugged again and forcefully smiled with closed lips at her, "I hope not."

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Tony drove around town to waste time. He wasn't planning to go back to his place and have his mother ask him why he wasn't at school.

 

    But, he ended up getting a froyo on his way home. He drove slowly and his head perked up when he noticed who was walking on the other side of the street.

 

    Tony saw Peter and Liz walking by the sidewalk. Peter had the cap of his hoodie up and his shoulders were slumped, he was holding each of his backpack strap and his steps were hurried. He was jumping excitedly as he seem to be explaining something to his friend and she was laughing loudly. His own lips quirked up before he could stop himself.

 

    Tony was on his way to his neighborhood, and he wanted to pull over and offer them a ride; the sky was grey and it looked like it was going to rain soon, but then he decided against that, because he thought it would be weird and he  _still_ wasn't ready to face Peter.

 

    So his foot hit the gas pedal harshly.

 

* * *

* * *

 

  **Flash T. 9:23**

Yo

Lacrosse practice during school hours

We won't see you today

But tomorrow I'm throwing a party at my house!!

You should totally come

 

    Tony read the text with his phone on his lap, out of the teacher's sight, before it was buzzing again.

 

 **Lacrosse**   **boys 9:24**

 _Scott:_ Party at Flash's tomorrow

 _Scott_ : 20 each for the buzz

 _Skip:_ Sweet

 _Flash:_ I'll see you all there

 _Scott:_ Tony are you going?

 

    He decided to ignored those texts from now, mostly when Jack started answering back and he closed the chat; he was about to turn off his phone and listen about Hamlet, but another message arrived after a moment.

 

**Parker 9:25**

Hey:-)

I have free period

If you're free too can we meet at the library?

 

    Tony wasn't going to ignore this.

 

**Tony 9:25**

Hi

You don't wanna do it over lunchtime?

 

**Parker 9:26**

I can't. I have an appointment with the counselor

 

    Tony wondered why would Peter see the school's counselor as he watched the typing dots disappeared and reappeared for a few times. Then a text was finally sent.

 

**Parker 9:26**

Btw sorry for bothering you again with the project :/ 

 

**Tony 9:27**

Chill Parker

Sorry Peter :p

It's alright. I'm free right now

Wait for me in the library

Same spot?

 

    He lied and he was already picking up his stuff. He was gonna need to see Peter at some point. 

 

**Parker 9:27**

Omg tysm

For real

Same spot:-)

 

    Tony will just ask for a bathroom pass or tell the teacher that he's not feeling good. And, he ignored too the weird twist of anticipation in his stomach to see the younger boy.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Tony's an asshole. Oh, god, he _is_  a fucking asshole.

 

    And a coward too. His father raised him better than this.

 

    But, fuck, he couldn't help it. As soon as he walked into the library, he saw Peter on the far corner where he was laying down in one of the couches —and, Tony thought back about the video and he cursed at himself. 

 

  He doesn't think he can endure this, but he's already here and he was already walking towards Peter who saw him and sat up unhurriedly.

 

    His hair was messy and he was wearing only a shirt today. His skin was pretty and unblemished, Tony noticed unconsciously. 

 

    Tony greeted Peter shortly. He barely made eye contact and he didn't return the smile that the boy gave him. He sat as far as he could for him, and he avoided to touch him. He wasn't doing this because he was disgusted or appalled, he was just trying to regain Peter's respect and dignity.

 

    Peter didn't deserve this. Not at all.

 

    And, Peter is really intelligent and bright. It didn't take long for him to take notice of Tony's odd behavior, it didn't take long to know that something was up, not when Peter kept asking questions, he kept being kind, as if to try and lighten up the atmosphere, he even bumped his shoulder with Tony's when they were close enough.

 

    But, Tony thinks that Peter found out what was going on because he just wouldn't look at him in the eye for more than two seconds.

 

    Damnit, Peter was too intelligent.

 

    "You saw the video," He affirmed quietly, and when Tony looked up with an almost mortified expression, Peter was looking at him blankly.

 

    As if he was used to this shit. As if he's been through this before. And... He probably has.

 

    Tony started shaking his head, but after three seconds he stopped himself, there's no point; he just sighed and melted against the couch in a defeated way. 

 

   "Did you?" 

 

    Tony grimaced slightly and crossed his arms pathetically, "Sorry."

 

    Peter looked down nervously and shook his head, "It's not your fault, really," He shrugged, "Did someone of the school sent it to you?"

 

    He nodded and tried to give Peter an apologetic look, but he was still looking down. Peter looked so small and vulnerable and Tony felt ten times worse. He was no different from the Lacrosse team douchebags. He thought.

 

    The younger boy shifted; he was clearly afflicted and distressed, and,  _good_! —Tony was now making this poor kid uncomfortable. He seemed to hesitate to talk for a moment, but then his eyes flickered towards Tony shortly and he was opening his mouth.

 

    "Did you _watched_  it?" His voice sounded small and conquered. Tony could see the boy playing with his own sleeves and pulling at them sheepishly.

 

    It was Tony's turn to look away. He cringed, " _I'm sorry._ "

 

    He apologized once again, but this time it sounded more genuine.

 

    Peter blew out some air and then they were left in silence for almost a minute. It was awkward and neither of them were moving. Tony could hear the tickling of a clock on the nearest wall. He cleared his throat and he swears that he was about to apologize again. He feels the need to and that he has too. It's not fair. And, it's not because he feels like shit (he really does), it's just that he wants to erase that little frown on Peter's forehead and the way that his lips were pouting slightly.

 

    He just looked sad and crushed.

 

    But, he was speaking unexpectedly.

 

    "Well," Peter scoffed bitterly, "It was nice that for a while someone didn't know about _that,_ " He rolled his eyes and started gathering his things up from the table, "But, shit happens."

 

    Tony frowned, "What are you doing?" And then he straightened up when he saw Peter standing up, "Hey, where are you going?"

 

    The boy looked at him and gave him a closed lip smile, "I'm making you uncomfortable, Tony. It's alright, I can finish the project alone."

 

    "No, no," He stood up too; he grabbed quickly at Peter wrist when he was about to walk away. Peter stopped abruptly and looked down at where he was being held at, "You're not making me uncomfortable. I'm the one making  _you_ uncomfortable."

 

    "Yes, I know," Peter raised his voice slightly, but was hushed by a teacher. He apologized and looked at Tony with an angry expression, "You're the one making this weird. I mean —" He exhaled and flopped his arms on his sides frustratedly. Tony let go of him, "Why did you have to even bring it up? We were  _fine_. And, now everything's gonna be weird."

 

    "Hey, you asked me if I saw it and I answered. I didn't bring it up," The older boy said calmly.

 

    "Yeah, but you were acting weird since you got here," He lowered his gaze. He crossed his arms self-consciously and stepped back, "Look, it's fine. It's always like this, okay? It doesn't matter. I'll finish the project on my—"

 

    "Hey, hey, _hey_ ," The older boy immediately jogged and got in Peter's way when he turned around and was walking away, "Peter, hey. _Listen_ ," He lifted his hand as if to prevent Peter from scaping, "I don't care about that."

 

    He said sincerely and faintly.

 

    "About what?" Peter said in a defensive tone and looked at him with an impatient expression.

 

    Tony sighed, "About the video — or pictures; _or_  any of that."

 

    "Then why were you acting weird?"

 

    "Because, I feel bad."

 

    The boy looked away and clenched his jaw, "What do you want, Tony?"

 

    He gave him a confused look and got closer to him, "What do you mean?"

 

    "Who sent you?" 

 

    "No one, Peter," Tony mumbled and sighed, "I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything like that."

 

    "Is this a joke? Did Flash set this up?" Peter asked firmly.

 

    " _No_ ," Tony said frustratedly and his voice raised, he looked back quickly and saw the teacher and a few students looking at him. He shook his head and without hesitation, he grabbed Peter's arms and pulled him towards a hallway in-between book shelves, where no one could see them. Tony let go of Peter when a frightened and befuddled look showed up in his face.

 

    "Sorry," He murmured and pointed at his own chest, "Peter, I'm not here to hurt you. No one sent me. I know you don't believe or trust me, but  _I am not_ like them."

 

    The younger boy stayed quiet for a moment, only staring at Tony, before he was about to speak, but he didn't at the end. Tony spoke instead.

 

    "I'm sorry that I saw it. I didn't want to," Tony said with culpability, he avoided the boy's eyes, "And, sorry that happened to you."

 

    "I don't need your pity," The boy said.

 

    "I know," He agreed, "It's not pity."

 

    It is pity but he wouldn't admit it. Only to not upset the boy.

 

    Peter breathed in and gulped visibly, "Look, I don't feel really good right now. I will see you around, okay?" 

 

    Tony's chest clench when Peter's eyes got red and wet, his face started to get flushed too and Tony nodded slowly.

 

    "Of course," He mumbled, "I'll see you around."

 

    And, the last thing Peter did before leaving was to smile tightly and forcefully at him.

 

    

 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! What do you think so far?
> 
> Damnit old notes keep appearing, please don't let that confuse you:)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And, I will, you'll see," The younger boy stuck his tongue out at him and Tony wanted to lean in and lick it.
> 
> Yes —but, still he won't admit that he likes Peter.

    Tony was leaving the library, where he stayed for at least fifteen minutes before Peter left, he tried to finish the project; his plan was to send Peter a picture of the done task to try and cheer him up, but his mind was too busy and he ended up slamming his book in the table loudly. He ignored the stern stares.

 

    Here he was, worrying about this random kid that he didn't know nothing but his name and leaked nudes.

 

    He felt ridiculous and —  _so not_ him. 

 

    Like, he doesn't worry, he doesn't care. He doesn't think twice and tries to comply people's request and needs. Sometimes he's just too careless and indifferent. That's why he fights too much with his father.

 

    And, fuck, he's just like him. His mother is right.

 

    Tony didn't even know what class he had or if the class that he left wasn't dismissed yet, so he decided to go to the cafeteria and waste time. He would go and see the Lacrosse practice, but he was done with those guys. Shame, maybe he won't even try the trials.

 

    He saw the cafeteria entrance from where he was walking in the hallway. He still had his Chemistry book on his arm and he wasn't expecting to suddenly be pushed shortly and roughly until he hit the lockers. The metallic sound echoed loudly and he frowned confusedly, a little disoriented.

 

    He would've straighten up and raise his fist defensively and pick a fight if there wasn't a girl infront of him.

 

    Tony recognized her. She was the mixed girl that always was with Peter.

 

    And, she was furrowing her eyebrows angrily at him and her jaw was tight. Tony realized that she was holding the front of his jacket with both hands. His book fall long ago to the ground.

 

    "Uh, can I help you?" He mumbled and raise his hands in surrender when she raised a hand curled up in a fist. He could easily encounter her and push her away, but he wasn't gonna touch a girl like that. People in the hallway were already starting.

 

    "What did you do to Peter, you jerk?" She hissed.

 

    Tony frowned quickly, "Nothing."

 

    "I won't ask again," She pursed her lips and raised his arm even more when Tony kept quiet.

 

   He flinched slightly, before speaking clearly, "Hey, hey, look. Liz, right?—"

 

    "Michelle," The girl rolled her eyes, "What did you do to him, Stark?"

 

    "Nothing, alright?" Tony said annoyed and sighed, " _Michelle_ , I did nothing to him. So, I'll appreciate if you let go of me." He mumbled and turned to look at the people mumbling and laughing at his way.

 

    Great —he shook his head and told himself he didn't care.

 

    "Oh, yeah?" Michelle raised her eyebrows, "Then, why did my friend said your name and was crying?" 

 

    He felt a guilty pang in his chest, "Peter was crying?" He said carefully. 

 

    "Yes, Stark. What did you do?" 

 

    " _Nothing_ ," He sighed again, "I already told you. We just talked. That's it—"

 

    "Oh my God," A familiar voice interrupted them and they both turned around to the left. Peter was there, next to Liz, and they were both wearing mortified expressions.

 

    Tony could only look at Peter and at his puffy eyes and red nose. He was in that state because of him. And, he felt even worse when Peter wouldn't meet his eyes, instead he was throwing his friend an flinty look.

 

    "Michelle," Peter murmured sharply and walked towards her, his friend trailed close next to him, "What are you doing?" He whispered and grabbed the arm that was gripping Tony's jacket. 

 

    The older boy was let go of and he lifted his eyebrows slightly and composed himself.

 

    "Oh my God," Liz said this time, but she looked like she was wanted to laugh as she covered her mouth, but Peter gave her a angry glance. 

 

    "Let's go," Peter said and started pulling at Michelle's arm.

 

    "I was just—"

 

    "Let's go," Peter repeated and rolled his eyes, "You're crazy."

 

    Michelle looked irked as she pulled away and delivered Tony an imposing glance. Tony would laugh at this whole situation, but he was too busy staring at Peter who by every passing second looked more embarrassed.

 

    "Sorry about that," Peter mumbled and gave him a short apologetic look, before he turned away.

 

    "Bye," Tony mumbled back, still dumbfounded as they began walking away.

 

    Once they were a few meter further, finally their friend Liz let out a loud laugh and looked at the other girl, "You're a psycho!"

 

   And, Tony would've laugh too a that —because a sophomore girl just threatened him.

 

    But, he couldn't take Peter's gloomy expression out of his head.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Maria was gardening in the backyard when Tony arrived from school, he doesn't think thay drinking wine and digging holes in the dirt is a good combination, but apparently his mother did think that.

 

    He's been procrastinating in fixing the lights inside the pool. It's not like he's expecting any friends soon.

 

    "Baby! Hey!" His mother called when he noticed him, "Look at my flowers! Our neighbor Linda gave me these."

 

    Tony couldn't help but smile fondly and walked towards her, "They're pretty, mom."

 

    "Are they not?" She caressed them and shot his son a smile, "How was school? Any new friends?"

 

    He snorted at that and shrugged, "I don't know anymore."

 

    "Why's that?" Maria asked as she stood up, "People is really nice around here."

 

    Tony would snort again and throw a remark, but his mom would scold him, so he decided to sigh and nod, "Yeah, I just need time to make some friends. I miss Steve and Rhodey back home."

 

    She looked at him apologetically, "I know, kiddo. But, you can go anytime to the city to visit them, you know that right? It's only a few hours away."

 

    He knows that and he's thought about it, but he doesn't feel like going to the city, because that means staying with his father and he still hasn't talk to the man since they started packing everything up in Manhattan and drove to Greenport. And, he isn't planning to.

 

    "Yeah, I kinda like it here," He lied, "I don't feel like driving that much."

 

    His mother smiled brightly and pointed at him, "Tell you what, if you invite someone over this weekend, I'll make you all lasagna and brownies. The ones you like."

 

    Tony grinned softly and went up to her to hug her warmly, "Sure thing, mom."

 

    He'd like that. But, he doesn't think that he wants someone of the school to come to his new house.

 

    Maybe, Peter, but apparently their start of a friendship is fucked.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    Tony tried not to think about it and to continue fixing the lights inside the pool. He drained the water and rolled his jeans up to his ankles as the set of tools sat in the edge of the pool. It was humid and hot and he took of his shirt long ago to keep wiping at the sweat forming on his forehead.

 

    He's missing some things, and he will have to go to a Home Depot tomorrow (if there's even one) if not he will search in the local supermarkets. But, at least right now he's entertaining himself and the sweet lemonade that his mother made for him taste great on his tongue.

 

    The sun is settling down and the orange shadows hit the bushes in the garden.

 

    Damnit —he can't stop thinking about it.

 

    ... About  _him_.

 

    He finished the Chemistry project earlier, he's so bored that he's actually eager to do homework. And, then, he was bold enough to take a picture and send it to Peter's number. In hopes that the boy haven't finish it already.

 

    That was like three hours ago, and he was sure that Peter would most likely ignore him —if he did, Tony didn't if it would be because of embarrassment, or just he being mad about Tony for watching  _his_ video. 

 

    He hopes is the first one.

 

    But, his guesses and questions were answered when he was in the middle of screwing off the fourth light and his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

 

    He thought it would be Rhodey who he was talking to earlier, Steve, Virginia or his father who is trying desperately to contact him, but, no, he was left surprised and he felt stupid (and happy) enough to drop the screwdriver and the metal lid of the rim of the light. 

 

    It made a loud noise and her mom's voice coming from the window of the kitchen was heard soon after, "What happened?"

 

    "Uh — nothing!" Tony called back and picked the thing up.

 

    His phone buzzed again in his hand and he put the screwdriver on the edge of the pool, before he was quickly unlocking his phone and walking towards the metal staircase.

 

**Parker 6:18**

Omg

Sorry for answering this late

I just got back from a friend's house

Tony:( you didn't have to finish it alone

 

    Tony grinned and bumped his fist in the air as he got out of the pool and went to sit in the old beach chairs.

 

**Tony 6:19**

Hey it's fine

It was really easy

 

    Peter was already typing when Tony sent his message.

 

**Parker 6:19**

I feel bad 

Sorry:-/

I will finish the next project myself.

Promise

 

**Tony 6:20**

Don't worry Parker

 

    Too dry? Alright. Yes.

 

**Tony 6:20**

:)

 

    Ugh, since when does he sends smiley faces? — he rarely uses emojis, but Peter seems to be really expressive with his texts. Tony kinda likes that.

 

**Parker 6:20**

Thank you, Tony 

For real

:-)

The final questions organization was awesome

 

    And, thank God, Peter seems to have good grammar. Tony type in quickly. But, Peter beat him to it.

 

**Parker 6:21**

And

I'm really sorry about earlier

MJ can be super intense

 

    Tony assumed that MJ was Michelle. Another text arrived.

 

**Parker 6:21**

Anddd

I can be super intense too

Sorry for overreacting and leaving the library like that:/

You must think we're crazy lol

 

Tony chuckled quietly and raised a hand to scratch at his growing beard on his chin as he thought what to answer. Sudden relief invaded him because Peter _isn't_ angry with him. And, Tony shouldn't care but he does.

 

**Tony 6:21**

I don't think you're haha

I think Michelle is the crazy one 

 

    Peter answered with laughing emojis and Tony continued.

 

**Tony 6:21**

And Parker

You don't have to be sorry

It's totally fine

I'm sorry for being a total asshole in the beginning tho

 

It took Peter a few moments to answer back, and Tony waited impatiently as his leg jumped up and down. 

 

**Parker 6:22**

It's okay, Tony:-)

We were both weird about it

Thank you for not making fun of me

 

    Tony felt bad about that and he sighed. The beach chair was uncomfortable, but he laid back anyway.

 

**Tony 6:22**

I'll never do that

 

    He left it like that because he was going to apologize once again about watching the video, but he realized soon that a the slightest mention of it, Peter could feel uncomfortable or just stop answering him. So Tony didn't do that, even if he deeply wanted to —and, the ugly fact that he jerked off to it was pushed to the back if his mind to avoid any further embarrassment for himself.

 

**Tony 6:22**

Btw

What did you tell your friend for her to come at me like that? Lol

 

**Parker 6:23**

Omg

I was actually gonna explain that

Sorryyy

 

    Tony smiled at the monkey hiding his face emoji.

 

**Tony 6:23**

Did you says shit about me

Huh Parker?

:P

 

**Parker 6:23**

Noo

I freaked out and when I freak out I cry

And I literally can't speak lol

And I was telling them that you knew about you know

But I only could said your name:/

 

    He actually laughed shortly out loud and shook his head.

 

**Parker 6:23**

But I didn't talk shit about you tho

:P

 

**Tony 6:24**

Alright alright

You got me worried here

Thought that my reputation was done

 

    He instantly regretted sending the last one and he sat up hurriedly and started texting again —a bad joke about a reputation was just  _bad_ , merely because Peter's reputation isn't great and now he reminded that to him.

 

    **Tony 6:24**

Shit

I didn't mean it like that

 

**Parker 6:24**

Omg Tony

If we're gonna be lab partners

You can't be walking on eggshells because of the fb thing you know

It's okay I swear

 

    _Okay,_ at least he seems a little fine talking about it. That's a win. Tony instantly relaxed and then he was left amused by Peter's next text. 

 

**Parker 6:24**

Weirdo ;p

 

    His grin was impossibly wide.

 

**Tony 6:24**

Hey rude

Weirdo :p

 

    His mom asked about his sudden change of humor and why he dropped his task of fixing the lights, but Tony only shrugged effortlessly and kept texting Peter who seem just as eager to answer; sent Peter a meme.

 

    Tony needs to make him smile.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Things escalated and turned out exceptionally well.   

    

    Tony was a little skeptical at first that their interaction would be different or just plainly uncomfortable because of the mutual knowledge of the video and pictures. He was already getting ready for an awkward year in Chemistry class.

 

    But, no, apparently and thankfully no.

 

    They stayed up till midnight texting and sending eachother stupid shit. Nothing personal or deep (yet) Tony was and is really respectful and at first Peter was a little defensive, but Tony was patient and he was happy that finally he found someone in this forsaken town that has things in common with Tony.

 

    Peter is so cool that Tony is so confused why he's been treated badly at school; but, Tony gets it —he only seems cool to a few people and that includes Tony.

 

    And, Tony doesn't wants to admit it and he thinks it's too fast, but he may like Peter just a tiny bit. But, no, he won't say it out loud or show it correctly. He doesn't think Peter is interested in him either —it would be so fucking egocentric and rude if he thinks that only because he's fairly attractive and Peter is gay; he will instantly be into Tony— he mentioned someone else vaguely during their conversation via text messages.

    

    He didn't let disappointment get to him.

 

    But, what he will do is let excitement enter his body this early in the morning, just when he spotted Peter down the hallway, where his locker was and he was taking out some books and putting them in his backpack. Tony walked towards that direction with quick steps.

 

    He saw Peter's side profile and, yes, he's so pretty.

 

    Tony's lips formed a grin as he stood behind him and he lifted a hand to poke twice at Peter's side playfully.

 

    The younger boy jumped slightly and threw his elbow back harshly, he instantly turned around with an annoyed expression—

 

    "Woah, it's me," He raised his hands.

 

    —But it quickly faded when he saw Tony, "Oh, hi," He smiled shyly and then poked Tony back in the stomach, "You scared me. I thought you were Flash or something."

 

    "God," Tony grimaced, "Never," He leaned his side against the lockers and crossed his arms, "How are you?"

 

    Peter went back to get his book, but the smile prevailed on his thin lips, "Tired, because _someone_  kept me up late."

 

    "Hey, it was funny to see you try to convince me to watch Game Of Thrones," He said to his defense and watched the doe eyes flickered towards him.

 

    "And, I will, you'll see," The younger boy stuck his tongue out at him and Tony wanted to lean in and lick it.

 

    Yes —but, still he won't admit that he likes Peter.

 

    Then, Tony noticed how Peter turned to look behind himself then at both sides, he clicked his tongue once, "Don't you care that they're seeing you with me?"

 

    For a moment Tony frowned confusedly and followed the boy's gaze, and unsurprisingly, Flash was there, along with Scott and they were smirking at Tony —they probably think he's following their stupid, immature game to torment Peter.

 

    Tony turned back and saw Peter pulling at his bottom lip with his fingers self-consciously, his content energy was going down —and, Tony felt like he couldn't allow that.

 

    He shrugged and leaned in closer to the boy, "Fuck them," Tony's expression was unimpressed, "What'd you think?"

 

    Peter's face shifted, but soon he was giggling and closing his locker, "Okay, then."

 

    Tony gave a stepped in and nodded at Peter once, "Hey, by the way, I don't think I've ever heard you curse. And, I don't think you do —say ‘fuck them’, come on," He smiled, "I wanna hear you say it."

 

    He gaped funnily, "I do curse. A lot. Look," He cleared his throat dramatically, " _Fuck them_."

 

    The older boy chuckled and nudged Peter's arm, "That even sounded cute coming from you, Parker."

 

    Peter rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully, "Shut up—"

 

    "Faggy Parker, I see you!" Flash and Scott laughed from a distance and Tony looked back with a perplexed and angry expression, only to find them still standing there. Almost as if they're waiting for Tony to leave so they can fuck with Peter.

 

    Peter looked down quickly and shook his head, he fixed his backpack straps over his shoulders and gave Tony a short look. He seemed embarrassed and tired, he gave Tony a short, forced smile and shrugged. 

 

    "I better go. First period is waiting," He already started walking backwards, "See you around, Tony."

 

    There's no way he's leaving Peter to those assholes. He barely gave it a thought to what he offered next and catch up with Peter.

    

    "Let me walk you to your class," He said quickly and almost cringed.

 

    "What?" The boy smiled awkwardly, "Uh —No, it's fine."

 

    Tony fixed his owm hoodie and cocked his head, "Come on, let me walk you,"

 

    "Why? —no, I can go alone, but thanks," Peter chuckled nervously and gave Tony a weird look.

 

    He sighed and pointed at Peter, "If you let me walk you to your class, I'll watch one episode of Game of Thrones, alright?"

 

    The boy stared at him shortly, but then he breathed out in a defeated way and waved Tony to start following him as he began walking, "Fine, but, you'll have to give me a review so I know you watched it."

 

    Tony grinned distractedly as he turned back to look at Flash who raised his arms in confusion and frowned at Tony — there's no way that they'll get close to Peter if Tony's present.

 

    "Deal," He mumbled and elbowed Peter's arm friendly.

 

    After a moment of walking in silence, Peter asked, "And, why do you want to walk me, huh, Stark?"

 

    Tony shrugged, "I like talking to you, Parker."

 

    —and, that isn't a complete lie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see more of Peter's pov?
> 
> Btw sorry for the typos, I wrote this at 12 am and posted it without reading it twice.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, it doesn't mean quite anything, right? 
> 
> (He's just being nice to the bullied kid that is making his heart soft).

   It's Friday and his first week at the Greenport Highschool finished, he made it through and Tony was more than excited to enjoy his weekend and finish fixing the pool. 

 

    Homecoming was getting closer and Tony didn't know yet if he's even going to attend. 

 

    He wanted to ask Peter if he was going (not with Tony, of course) but he highly doubts that Peter's going to an school event where he can easily be a target.

 

    Flash tried to convince him to go to his party and hang out with them, but Tony declined and he knew that Flash sensed something wrong going on with him, and that made him try harder to win Tony's attention and friendship and it was disgustingly annoying.

 

    Chemistry class went great, actually. The Lacrosse team was practicing so that meant no irrational and rude comments thrown at Peter's way, and they could deliver their project calmly. Tony enjoyed the fifty minutes that he got to spend with Peter.

 

    Peter gets embarrassed really easily and Tony found that endearing. He likes the red hollow cheeks and the way that Peter rolls his eyes as a self-defense mechanism when Tony compliments him or says something nice.

 

    But, it doesn't mean quite anything, right? 

 

    (He's just being nice to the bullied kid that is making his heart soft).

 

-

 

    Peter unlocked the door before entering his house, he turned back and waved goodbye at Liz who dropped him off.

 

    He instantly smelled Bolognese pasta and heard at the same time his uncle's voice. His house was small and he shortly walked towards the kitchen where he found his uncle resting against the kitchen island as he talked on the phone.

 

    Peter smiled when his uncle noticed him and told the person on the phone that he would talk to them later.

 

    "Hey, kiddo," Ben greeted him and walked towards him, "How was school?"

 

    He nodded and shrugged, accepting the kiss that Ben delivered to his forehead, "Good."

 

    "Any problems?"

 

    He shook his head this time. Ben has been asking him the same question since the incident months ago. Ben used to constantly go to his school when Peter would come home crying and telling what the kids did to him. And Peter realized that Ben going to the principal's office to defend his nephew was worse for him. 

 

    So he decided to stop telling May and Ben what was really happening, just for the sake of being left alone at school —it used to be worse for sure than it is now. It was more physical in the beginning but now it's just merely words. (Still, Peter struggles to deal with it).

 

    Beside, he hates to worry Ben and May. They already have enough preoccupations.

 

    "Are you sure?" Ben insisted and raised his eyebrows.

 

    Peter smiled with closed lips and nodded again, "Sure."

 

    Ben sighed and nodded too, "I made pasta," He pointed at the stove, "May has the late shift today and I need to go fix the boat, so probably I'll be coming home late too. Are you okay with that?"

 

    "Yeah," He shrugged and went over to the fridge, "It's alright."

 

    "Are you going out with your friends today? So, I can give you money."

 

    Peter thought for a second. He remembers Michelle and Liz' offer to go the movies and then have a sleepover at his house. But, he thought about his other plans too, and decided that he would cancel the movie trip. 

 

    He avoided his uncle's eyes, "I don't think so. I'm kinda tired and I've got homework to do," He lied.

 

    Ben grinned and clapped his back twice, "Sounds good. Call me if you need anything, alright, kiddo?"

 

    The boy watched him grab his things and go. He called out a goodbye to his uncle before the door slammed softly. He nibbed at his top lip and grabbed his phone from his backpack. He ignored his last message that was from MJ and his eyes lingered on Tony's unread text. He told himself that he will answer later when he typed in another chat that is recent too.

 

**Peter 2:34**

Hey:-)

Home alone again

Are you free?

 

    He didn't have to wait much when a response arrived almost immediately when his phone buzzed.

 

**W 2:35**

Yeah

 

**Peter 2:35**

Wanna come over?

 

    And, when Peter got an affirmation, he didn't even sat down to eat. His feet were fast as he climbed on the stairs and got in the shower to get ready.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    Tony didn't know what got into him. 

 

    Maybe he was just feeling down, because he misses his friends and ex, (or, deep down he misses his father too) and that people in this town (at least in his highschool) are mostly pretentious assholes and a week is over and he doesn't have any potential friends —maybe Peter?— and it's not like he hasn't been approached by several people. Tony's just too picky and intolerant and he's used to his group of friends back home.

 

    Rhodey and Steve promised to come and visit him next weekend. He's impatiently waiting for that.

 

    And, then, he felt bad that his mom was already making lasagna and baking a dessert —just like she promised she would if Tony happened to bring friends over. 

 

    He happens to have none. 

 

    Tony didn't have the heart to tell her no and he knows that she wouldn't have a problem having a movie night with him and eat all the food, but she seemed excited and happy, a gesture she's been lacking since the divorce. Tony didn't want to ruin that.

 

    Who could he call to come over? — certainly not Flash or any of his allies. He just cringed when he pictured what Flash would probably do if Tony invited him. He would be posting and bragging everything on Snapchat and clouting off Tony's money and popularity.

 

    Ew — he would never invite Flash over. Tony admits that is mostly because of Peter. He's already having trouble with Peter trusting him, so that's why he's been avoiding the Lacrosse team.

 

    Peter and he already made great progression, despite the whole leaked video matter surging, but they're both trying their best to not mention it and ignore it. 

 

    Tony doesn't know how Peter feels (neither does he), but he will try to get closer to Peter and make him trust Tony enough and then ask him out. He got this. He's eighteen and Peter's like sixteen. He's not intimidated.

 

    Shortly, he found himself texting the boy. Offering to hang out at his house and he mentioned too that Peter could bring his two friends if he wanted to. Just to not make him feel uncomfortable.

 

    Tony dropped his phone on the kitchen island and went to the backyard to continue fixing the pool. 

 

    He's afraid of reject but he won't admit it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    Wade's is Peter's neighbor. He lives in the closest household and they've known eachother since they were kids. Peter is only three years younger and nobody knows that they get together sometimes. And, that Wade comes to Peter's house when he's alone and that Peter sometimes sneaks out to fuck in Wade's car.

 

    Not even Michelle and Liz know this. Because, Peter is trying to save explanation and scolds.

 

    Everyone close to Peter became overprotective since what Flash and Jack did. And, he and Wade have been screwing around before he met Jack.

 

    (Wade helped him forget Jack last summer when everything happened).

 

    And, Wade was one of they few ones that didn't change his attitude towards him. It remained the same, and Peter tried to hold onto that, because he wasn't treated like something breakable by the older boy.

 

    What they're doing isn't serious and Peter is fine with that. He just sees their relationship as something playful and convenient. Wade's nice too him and he's really hot.

 

    —The sex isn't that  _great_. But, at least Peter's getting some and he enjoys being with the other most of the time.

 

    Even if he last less than ten minutes and Peter is left unsatisfied, just like it was with Jack.

 

    But, at least he has someone. And, he's sixteen and still horny and he doesn't realize what's a real quality time. This is all he's known.

 

    But, he doesn't care (try to?), because, he was kneeling over the edge of his bed and his hands were gripping the soft sheets that still had childish colorful circles as wide hands held his waist a little too tightly and his neighbor thrusts behind him.

 

    Wade always fucks him quick and firm —And, Peter lets him, even if sometimes hurts and he's left shredding a tear. He ignores that most of the time he doesn't comes and when he does, he has to work himself and Wade doesn't seem really interested whenever they finish— he kisses Peter distractedly and sloppily; and Peter lets him. Because, he's convinced that he likes it.

 

    The younger boy delivered a low moan and sneaked a hand in-between his legs to touch himself. He was sweating under the shirt that he didn't bother to take off as his body moved back and forth with Wade's tight hold.

 

    It feels good, to be fucked like this and being gripped tightly, but still, he wishes it was more delicate and slow. Peter moaned again and started pushing back.

 

    " _Ow_ ," Peter almost grumbled when nails buried themselves in the skin of his waist and Wade gave a harsh thrust against him, "Wade," He mumbled warningly and tried to look back.

 

    The older boy apologized and squeezed his hip instead.

 

    Peter sighed and closed his eyes. He spent almost fifteen minutes preparing himself for this and it didn't stop it from hurting slightly —he distracted himself when the other boy started kissing his shoulder and ear and he went back to touch himself.

 

    Though, it was kinda useless, because a few moments after, Wade's constant rhythm faltered awkwardly and he leaned down to kiss Peter cheek when he suddenly came and they both fell down flat on the bed. 

 

    Peter breathed out shakily and turned his head aside, he clenched his eyes shut when the other pulled out unhurriedly and Peter didn't have to look back to know that he was disposing the used condom. Peter heard shuffling and he gripped the loose sheets and turned on his back lazily before covering himself. 

 

    He grimaced at the feeling in his lower body while watching Wade lay down next to him.

 

    Peter turned his head to look at him and he smiled with shut lips when Wade was already staring at him. Wade lifted himself on his elbow and looked at Peter from above, before lowering a hand to brush back the wet curls off his forehead. 

 

    "Did you come?" He asked and eyed Peter's covered body.

 

    He raised a hand to run a finger down Wade's arm, where a tattoo stayed, "Yeah," He lied and moved his head up to peck the other's lips.

 

    Peter ignored when after a few minutes, Wade stood up and started putting on his jeans. Peter sat up and grabbed his phone where it laid under a pillow, he brought the sheets up his chest and chew on them unconsciously; he had messages from the friend chat group, one from May and another few from Tony. His stomach jumped excitedly and he opened those quickly.

 

    Just as Wade was mumbling a goodbye and grabbing his keys. Peter doesn't need to walk him to the door anymore so he just waved at him timidly and watched him go.

 

    

* * *

* * *

 

 

    Tony had been in the backyard for at least two hours, the sun was still shinning golden above him and his mother forced him to put on sunscreen.

 

    He went inside to get a glass of water and his mother mentioned that his phone had been ringing —When he grabbed it, he was wiping the sweat off his forehead with his t-shirt and didn't mind all of the unread texts but Peter's.

 

    Which he answered a few minutes ago. Tony would like to ask why sometimes Peter takes too long to answer — _and_ , it's none of his business, and he takes too long to answer too.

 

    Wha he last sent was the casual invitation. Honestly, Tony was surely expecting Peter to politely deny it. (They weren't exactly friends just yet and they've been knowing eachother for a week) But, he was left pleasantly surprised when he opened Peter's conversation.

 

**Parker 5:13**

Heyyy

Sorry for the late answer

Is the movie night and lasagna still up?

:P

 

    Tony smiled and started walking upstairs.

 

**Tony 5:15**

Sure

My mom just finished it

Are you coming?

 

**Parker 5:15**

Yeah :)

Sounds fun

I asked MJ and Liz and they already have plans so it'll be just me

Is that ok?

 

**Tony 5:16**

That's cool

 

    It's greath, really. He thought. He was about to continue texting. But, Peter was first.

 

**Peter 5:16**

Ok

I'm gonna get ready

You live in that big fancy house in the corner of Standford street right?

Sorry don't tryna be creepy 

But words run fast here lol

 

    He snorted because he knows that's true.

 

**Tony 5:16**

Weirdo :P

Do you have some to drop you off?

 

    Tony hesitated when he was about to type in the next sentence, but after a quick and precipitated thought, he offered himself to pick of Peter.

 

    Was that weird? —he sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his thighs. Thankfully, Peter answered immediately, saying something about that his uncle arrived home early and that he would take him, he made sure to thank Tony too. And, shortly after they short chat, he stood up to have a quick shower and grooming session.

 

    He hadn't felt like this since his relationship with Virginia.

 

    It is a good feeling.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    Tony was just finishing up shaving his face when his mom's voice sounded.

 

    "Your friend's here, Tony!"

 

    His heart jumped and he hurried to put on whatever shirt he could find. He jogged barefoot downstairs and when he got to the wide livingroom, he found Peter and his mom chatting already.

 

    His own dark hair was still wet from the shower, he pushed it back and he grinned at Peter when brown eyes looked at him. Tony run his gaze up and down Peter's body discreetly, before speaking.

 

    "Hey," He greeted him and walked up to them. Peter was wearing a flannel with a shirt underneath and his jeans look washed up, just like his shoes. His hair was pushed to the side and his face was flushed.

 

    Peter looks pretty. Tony has to admit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmarks and such are going down somehow. Let me know what is going wrong with the story so I can improve it! I love some constructive criticism:)
> 
> Btw check my newest Starker fic if you're into vampires;)
> 
> Ughhh old notes keep appearing


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's determined and angry, but this wasn't some impulsive action. Peter's question burned in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I screwed up in the last chapter and forgot that Bucky was already in the story, so the one that Peter's been seeing, has been changed. Feel free to turn back and read the prior chapter:)
> 
> Sorry for that and I hope you enjoy!

 

    Peter was easy to feel comfortable with. He was really polite and kind, he was a little reserved, but at the same time he was bold.

 

    Tony already knows that Peter is really smart —is one of the first few things that caught his attention about his personality.

 

    Peter rolls his eyes and push Tony away playfully when Tony compliments him, he's trying to make Peter feel good, to sort of make points, but he finds it now difficult because Peter is too insecure and apprehensive. But, he seems more comfortable with Tony and allows more physical contact.

 

    He's not even sure if Peter would like him more than a friend —but, Tony rather not think about that yet.

 

    Mostly when Peter was telling him about a TV show excitedly and he threw his head back to laugh and Tony noticed for the first time the small, dark bruise on the side of his neck.

 

    He stared at it shortly and stopped hearing at what Peter was saying, because he still sees Peter as someone sweet, shy and innocent, as someone uncorrupted and inexperienced; he didn't really think that Peter was the kind of person to wear hickeys. 

 

    —But, he should know better by now (the video came to his mind) and he wasn't going to lie, he felt disappointed, he didn't see Peter with a hickey today at school, he  _had_  to do something earlier in the day, or maybe Tony just missed it when they were talking quietly in chemistry class.

 

    Oh, he hopes is that.

 

    Tony thought about asking about it —there was definitely someone else— a friendly, teasing question and urge Peter to tell him who was the responsible.

 

    But, he decided against it, he didn't want to make Peter feel embarrassed and he didn't want to hear who was the lucky to have Peter like that.

 

    Still, that won't keep Tony from trying to win him.

 

    They sat on the floor, watched TV and ate lasagna. And, Tony couldn't stop thinking about how the pale skin would look with a mark of its own as Peter rested his head on Tony's shoulder when he felt sleepy.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    "How was it!"

 

    Liz gasped and asked excitedly as soon as Peter walked in her room; he giggled and waved her off.

 

    "It was fun."

 

    "Stop it! You're being indifferent. Uh —why? Literally, you went to Tony Stark's house yesterday."

 

    "Is the house cool?" Michelle asked from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

    "Yeah, it's nice. Tony's fixing some things," He said and sat down on the chair infront of the desk. A picture of three of them was pasted on the wall.

 

    "Ohh, so he's a handyman," Liz grinned, " _Sexy_."

 

    "How was the date?" Michelle asked and looked at him intently.

 

    "It's wasn't a _date._ "

 

    "I think it was."

 

    Peter snorted, "Don't be ridiculous. He's straight as fuck and he wouldn't have invited you two if it was really a date."

 

    The taller girl hummed, "I don't know, maybe. But, I'm sure he's not straight as fuck."

 

    "Yes, exactly," MJ agreed, "He's bi at least."

 

    He frowned and raised a hand in confusion, "What makes you think that?"

 

    She just shrugged, "I just know."

 

    "He's definitely bi," Liz chuckled.

 

    "He is _nice_ ," Peter sighed, "And, if he was, he would never be into me."

 

    "Shut up," Liz rolled her eyes.

 

    "I think he's kinda into you, man," Michelle nodded, "I can feel it."

 

    "Fuck off—"

 

    "No, seriously," His other friend said, "I think Tony's into you."

    

    Peter looked down and raised his hand to start playing with his bottom lip, "How do you know?"

 

    "One; we're girls, we know stuff like that and, two; I've seen Tony staring at you in the cafeteria and in Chemistry class," Liz said and Michelle nodded again.

 

    "Ugh, shut up," The boy turned back on the chair to avoid looking at them, "That's not true. Someone like _him_  would never like me."

 

    MJ groaned dramatically, "Here we go with the self-pity thing."

 

    "You're hot and you know it, dumbass," Liz smiled and went up behind him to hug his shoulders, "And, Tony seems like a nice guy, you should give it a try."

 

    "Yeah, P," The other said, "Give it another week and you'll see that he's not totally straight."

 

    Peter chuckled and shook his head, "Maybe, I don't know."

 

    "And, you'll se that he's into you, P."

 

    "Yes, but, still, you have to be careful, don't trust him to easily," Liz said and let go of him, "And, if he keeps hanging out with the Lacrosse team, it's a no."

 

    "I know," Peter nodded and soon they change the subject and started making plans for Homecoming.

 

    And, he couldn't help but think a little more about Tony.

 

* * *

* * *

 

     The weekend went by fast and so did Monday.

 

    The person that Tony talked the most with was Peter, not even his friends. And, he was fine with that. 

 

    Tony wished that he could see Peter again that weekend but he didn't want to push anything, so he was stuck with sending silly pictures of himself to Peter and receiving a lot back.

 

    Peter's is so pretty and Tony still can't believe it.

 

    They started following eachother on social media and Tony spent 30 minutes going through his Instagram feed (the only social media that he has, Tony asked for his Facebook and Peter said that he closed his account last summer and Tony didn't ask, but he could only guess that it was because of the leaked video and what people say about him there, Tony's seen it and it's awful), where there were a few pictures of Peter alone and with his friends, and pictures of animals in the street.

 

    Peter's charming and dainty, Tony constantly thought.

    

* * *

* * *

 

    Tony was just backing away in his car's and exciting the school's parking lot, he ignored the girls that waved at him when someone more interesting showed up. 

 

    He started grinning gradually and he rolled down the window as he saw Peter who was about to cross the street, but Tony parked in front of him and looked out.

 

    "Hey, Parker," He called out and hung an arm outside, "Heading somewhere?"

 

   Peter smiled and held both of his backpack straps in a nervous grip, "Heading home, Stark."

 

    "Right," He nodded and slapped the metal of the door twice, "Hope in."

 

    Peter smiled widened, but it faded slightly when a yell was heard and he turned back. Tony noticed Flash and other guys leaning against a car, they were staring at the two of them and Tony rolled his eyes and sighed bitterly when Scott made an obscene gesture that resembled a blow job towards Peter's direction.

 

    "They're fucking morons. Don't mind them," Tony spoke and gain Peter's attention once again, but he was now wearing a small frown, "Come on, I'll drive ya."

 

    Peter hesitated for a few seconds before he nodded and walked to the other side. Tony leaned in to open the door for him. 

 

    They shared a short smile and Tony unexpectedly felt like punching Scott and Flash.

 

    (He has a feeling that he will do soon).

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    It turned out that Peter's house wasn't that far from school, perhaps it was just eleven blocks away and Tony know knows why Peter don't always bother to take the bus.

 

    He lived in a middle-class area. It was quiet and nice and Tony noticed the small houses and they were just finishing talking about Homecoming when Peter pointed at a blue house and mumbled that he lives there.

 

    He looked a little ashamed and Tony wanted to make sure that he has nothing to be embarrassed about, but Peter spoke first.

 

    "Thank you, Tony," Peter smiled with shut lips at him.

 

    "It's okay."

 

    They stared at eachother for a moment and, honestly, Tony didn't know what to say. He likes the freckles on Peter's nose and he would like to comment on that, but he didn't. Peter's cheeks reddened visibly and he turned back to look at his house and point at it.

 

    The younger boy tilted his head and bite his top lip for a second, "Do you wanna come in?"

 

    Tony wasn't certainly expecting that, not at all, but he didn't hesitate longingly, he nodded and turned off his car, "Sure." He sounded casual as they both hoped off the car and walked towards the entrance.

 

    "It's really messy right now," Peter chuckled and looked at him as he opened the door they both stepped inside.

 

    "I don't care," He poked Peter playfully, "It's nice. I like it," He said as he looked shortly at the small interior with white walls, photo frames and brown furniture. There was something warm about it.

 

    "Oh my God, please tell my aunt that," Peter said as he dropped his backpack on the floor, "She always spends too much money on Target home items."

 

    Tony snorted, "Yeah?" He started following him to the kitchen, "Your aunt lives here?" 

 

    The younger boy nodded, "Well, I live with my aunt and uncle actually."

 

    Tony didn't proceed to ask about the parents because Peter made no hint about continuing with the subject, instead he ask if Tony wanted something to drink and he said yes —still, he wondered.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    Peter's room was cool like him.

 

    There were several posters on the wall, a twin bed was on the corner and a wood desk was next to it, he had a orange lava lamp and a fan, some clothes and underwear were laying on the ground and Peter picked them up in embarrassment when Tony teased him about it.

 

    It was almost tiny and dark, but Tony liked it a lot.

 

    The bed was unmade and Tony sat on the edge of it as Peter turned on the TV and soon he joined him, but instead he laid down on the matress.

 

    They watched a random show for at least fifteen minutes, from time to time they would comment on it and laugh, but they were mostly in silence. Until he turned his head to look at Peter and spoke.

 

    "So, you're not going to Homecoming?" Tony try a small conversation as he flipped through a video games magazine.

 

    Peter hummed, "I don't know, honestly. If the girls convince me maybe I will go."

 

    "And, if I convince you?" Tony smiled crookedly at him and chuckled when Peter raised a pillow and threw it at him, "I have a week. Homecoming will be this Saturday."

 

    " _Never_ ," He giggled, "It's gonna suck anyways. Shitty music and shitty drinks. They always sneak in awful buzz."

 

    The older boy raised his eyebrows in surprise and laid down next to him, leaving a decent space between them, "You drink?" 

 

    Peter bit his bottom lip slightly and shrugged, he smirked and turned on his side, "I don't know, maybe," He stretched a hand to play with the string of Tony's hoodie.

 

    It was a casual (friendly?) gesture, but excitement and arousal didn't stop from invading Tony when Peter's fingertips brushed his chest and his sweater was riding up his stomach, letting on sight the pale skin.

 

    "So, Parker likes to party?" He tried to let out in an nonchalant way.

 

    "Not really," Peter said, "But, sometimes we steal liquor from Liz' dad."

 

    " _Rascal_ ," Tony muttered gaily and Peter laughed. He stared at him and held back the desire to run his hand down the brown locks, he turned on his side too, imitating Peter. He stuck his tongue out at Peter and Peter did the same, gleefully.

 

    Tony stared more, his eyes run on Peter's face, taking in details that he didn't notice before. His eyelashes were short and thick and he has a slight crooked nose. (Again, he couldn't stop it, Peter is lovely).

 

    "What?" The younger boy mumbled lazily.

 

    "Nothing," He said in the same tone, he tried to shrug as he blinked slowly, "You're just really pretty." 

 

    He didn't intend to voice his thoughts, but he didn't regret it when Peter smiled timidly, rolled his eyes like always and covered his face with a hand.

 

    "Stop," His voice sounded muffled.

 

    "Hey," Tony chuckled and lifted himself on his elbow to look at the other from above, "I mean it."

 

    Peter uncovered his face and bit down a grin, "No, you don't."

 

    "I do."

 

    They laughed together and words run out; and they were left staring at eachother, the look on Peter's eyes was as if he was trying to figure out something, brown orbs lingered on Tony and Tony gazed back. Unconsciously, he leaned down a bit more closer and Peter huffed slightly, he raised his fingers to play with his own bottom lip and he frowned comically at him.

 

    "What are you doing, Stark?" 

 

    "I don't know," He said sincerely and sighed.

 

    Peter shifted on his place and moved his hand to poke Tony's cheek lightly, "Weirdo."

 

    "Weirdo," Tony repeated and his eyes traveled down to the thin lips; they were red and wet, glistening and flushed —and, oh God. He didn't want to, he doesn't know what got into him, he stopped thinking for a moment and his heart beat strongly.

 

    But, Peter was smiling shyly up at him and his hand was playing with the string of his hoodie again —and this wasn't just something friendly only, right? 

 

    It couldn't. The signals were right there infront of him and,  _no_ , he wasn't thinking. He ignored any possible consequence; because he was pushing himself down quickly, he didn't see the confused expression on the younger boy's face, because their lips were touching suddenly and Tony didn't know how to react. Their noses bumped awkwardly but they didn't seem to care.

 

    Peter's lips were warm and they just pressed them together firmly for no longer than three seconds, Peter's breath hit Tony's cheek and he was about to lift a hand and place it anywhere near Peter, but soon Tony was pushed away.

 

    " _What_?" The boy rasped out and looked up at Tony, his hand stayed on his chest and his eyebrows were starting to furrow.

 

    "Peter—

 

    "Why —" But, he cut himself off and gave Tony a unsure look. He broke their gaze and held his arm instead, small fingers grip his flesh and deep brown eyes stared at the lips that were just on his seconds ago.

 

    Tony was just leaning in again, and his heart jumped because Peter was too and his pretty brown eyes were closing, but suddenly a door slamming was heard from downstairs and they were both breaking apart hurriedly. As if they've been burned.

 

    "Peter, come and help with the groceries!" 

 

    It was a women's voice and Tony watched Peter widened his eyes the slightest and he pushed Tony away to start fixing his already combed hair anxiously. They both stood up stiffly and fastly.

 

    "Shit, it's May," Peter muttered and avoided Tony's eyes, "I'm sorry, but you should—"

 

    Tony didn't let him finish, he nodded and fix his own hair unconsciously too, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'll go."

 

    Peter was already walking out of the room and Tony quickly followed him before grabbing his jacket and putting it on, Peter was quick and he was already downstairs and he heard his voice speaking to who Tony suspected was the aunt.

 

    An all that he could think about is that he probably fucked up —how could he be so impulsive.

 

    He now probably fucked up too all the progress that they did. It was too soon and Tony was afraid that he lost an opportunity.

 

    The sight that welcomed him was a woman just entering the house, a brown paperbag was on her arm and she was about to greet Peter, but her eyes fell quickly on Tony in a surprised manner. 

 

    "Oh, hi!" She smiled and then looked at Peter, "I didn't know you'd have friends over."

 

    "He was just leaving," Peter reached back and grabbed Tony's wrist to start guiding him towards the door.

 

    "You're not staying for dinner—" She trailed off and Tony understood the hint. 

 

    He raised the hand that wasn't being held down by Peter and shook hers, "Tony, nice to meet you."

 

    May smiled kindly at him, "Are you sure you're not staying for dinner?"

 

    He would've say yes, but Peter looked skeptical and like he was going to freak out at any second, so he shook his head and declined politely. Peter's fingers were warm against his wrist.

 

    He said goodbye to May shortly because soon Peter was pulling him towards the door.

 

    "Hey, hey, calm down," He whispered as soon as they were outside and Peter shut the door behind them.

 

    Peter turned around with a little frown lingering on his forehead and he let go of Tony.

 

    "I'm sorry, okay?" Tony said gave a step forward, "I didn't mean to upset you."

 

    "You didn't—" Peter didn't finish because he scoffed, "You just kissed me, Tony," he crossed his arms.

 

    "I know and I'm sorry, Peter."

 

    The boy shook his head and lowered his gaze, "Just tell me that this has nothing to with  _them_. That this was only you and it's not a prank."

 

    Tony exhaled and raised a hand to grip the boy's shoulder, "Of course not. This was only me. I told you,  _I am not_ them and I am not with them."

 

    "Why did you do it then?" Peter asked quietly and looked at him again. His eyes looked sad and defeated and Tony hates it.

 

    He was about to answer, to finally give a big explanation of his unexpected and sudden admiration and want towards Peter, he was going go let out all of what he's been thinking in order to erase that expression on his face and to convince him that,  _no_ , this is not a fucking prank; and it made Tony angry to think that Peter's been hurt enough to act like this and make conclusions.

 

    —But, he couldn't because Peter's aunt call out for him just as Peter asked the same question again.

 

    Peter sighed and looked back slightly, "I have to head in. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

 

    "Peter—"

 

    "I have to go," He said and gave Tony a slight, hesitant look, before he was opening his door and disappearing inside the house.

 

    Leaving Tony speechless and bothered. 

 

    He stared at the white wood for a moment before he cursed lowly and started walking towards his car with an angry step. He slammed the door shut and breathed in sharply.

 

    Tony didn't start the car, because he thought again about the question and before he could think any further he pulled at his phone and hurriedly searched for Peter's number.

 

    He's determinated and annoyed at himself, but this wasn't some impulsive action. Peter's question burned in his mind.

 

**To Peter:**

Because I like you

That's why 

 

    No, it wasn't an impulsive action. It was the truth.

 

    And, God, he hopes that Peter realizes that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts;) Tell me if you like more short or longer chapters like this one<3


	7. 7

    Peter is not answering his texts.

 

    It's been almost six hours since Tony was at his house and he tried that stupid move.

 

    What was he thinking? —Peter already has trust issues with everybody. Tony perfectly knows that. Peter maybe doesn't even like him like that and he was just being friendly and too nice. Tony knows that too. He behaved selfishly and impulsively.

 

    Tony most likely read the signs wrong and now he fucked everything up.

 

    He can't stop thinking about it and he's almost waiting for his friend Michelle to come and beat him up. But, he wasn't trying to do anything wrong and now he's afraid that Peter thinks this is all a prank.

 

    Tony sighed and closed his laptop harshly and decided to make himself clear once again. He wanted to call Peter but he doesn't want to harass him, so he opted for another text.

 

    He thought for a second and typed.

 

**Tony 8:04**

Peter

I wasn't joking

Sorry I did that

I mean it

Please answer?

 

    Tony is not used to beg, but Peter keep on being an exception. He continued when his messages were only read by the younger boy and Tony is feeling more uncertain.

 

I should've ask you first

I didn't mean to upset you

I just want you to know that

 

    He was about to throw his phone on the bed in frustration when he was left on read again, but before he could do that, his screen signaled that Peter was typing. He sat down and stared eagerly at his phone. His leg bounced up and down and he won't feel victorious just yet. Not until he sees what Peter wants to say because he's finally answering, though, Tony couldn't help but feel relief.

 

    The other's text arrived fast and short.

 

**Parker 6:06**

We'll talk tomorrow

 

    It was plain, cold and simple and it made Tony cringe and throw his phone back as he rubbed his face tiredly.

 

    He doesn't think he will be able to sleep, so he started thinking about what he will say tomorrow instead.

 

    (And damn it, it's just his second week at Greenport).

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

     "Tony, wait up!" 

 

    He closed his eyes in annoyance and stopped his steps when he heard Flash voice getting close behind him, he started walking again and looked at the other as they made their way through the hallway.

 

    "Hey, man," He said and nodded at him.

 

    "Hey, I you didn't make it to Scott's house. It was lit, the freshman girls were there," Flash grinned at him, "Did you get my text?" 

 

    "Yeah, yeah," Tony mumbled, "I'm still busy with the moving stuff," He lied.

 

    "Right, yeah, it's fine, we will throw another party after Homecoming this weekend. You should totally come."

 

    "Yeah, I don't know. I kinda have other plans, but thanks, though," Tony said and look at his phone, hoping that Flash would get the hint to piss off. He couldn't afford Peter to see him with Flash right now.

 

    "Oh, okay," Flash trailed off and Tony felt good that his ego was probably crashing, "Hey, by the way, what's your deal with Parker?"

 

    He exhaled and raised his head to look at the other, "What about him?"

 

    "He's a fucking loser," Flash snorted confusedly, as if what he said was obvious, "Ugh, that fag."

 

    Tony looked away to clench his fist tightly, he stopped again and faced Flash, he got closer and took advantage of his higher taller height, "Don't talk about him like that."

 

    "What?" Flash frowned.

 

    " _Don't_  talk about him like that," He repeated himself and watched more confusion reach the other's face, "Yeah?"

 

    "What the fuck, Tony?" He questioned, "Are you defending that pussy?"

 

    "I won't tell you again, _man_."

 

    "Are you being serious?" Flash chuckled.

 

    "Don't talk about him or look at him," Tony murmured and started giving steps back, he raised his arms beside him casually, "I'm serious."

 

    The other boy stared at him incredulously for a second, then he scoffed and shook his head, "Whatever, man," When he started walking away, he turned back and raised hia voice, "Jack did the same thing and look at him now! Peter's just a piece of ass!"

 

    Tony frowned at him and and before he could walk towards him, Flash was running and disappearing on a corner. Tony's jaw twitched and he pushed through the students. He felt sudden anger (and jealousy?) as he reached his locker and concluded that he despises Flash. 

 

    He got expelled from his last school because of getting into fights constantly so he promised his mother that he would change. But, it won't be long before Flash teases his patience. He knows that.

 

    Tony pulled his books into his backpack carelessly, then he snapped shut his locker harshly, the metal sound echoed loudly. 

 

    He wasn't expecting to see Peter there, next to him and appearing as soon as he shut the thing. Tony almost parted his mouth in surprise as he stepped back to look at him properly. He watched Peter's unsure expression and how he smiled nervously.

 

    "Bad time?"

 

    Tony shook his head and sighed, he forced himself to ease his frown and talk, "No, no. Just a little tired," He lied again and smiled slightly at him, "How are you?"

 

    "Good," Peter nodded and looked back, where Tony noticed that his two friends were looking at them with hands covering their mouths as they whispered to eachother. Peter rolled his eyes and turned to him, "I have free period. Do you think we can talk?" 

 

    Tony nodded quickly, "Of course. I wanted to talk to you," He said awkwardly and Peter smiled with closed lips.

 

    "We can go to the library?" 

 

    "Yeah," He agreed and he decided to ignore his school schedule, because Peter was here and he looks fine.

 

    He ignored too the looks that a few players of the Lacrosse team gave them and he made small talk with Peter to distract him from it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    "So, I tend to freak out really easily."

 

    That was the first thing Peter said when they found a proper private spot to talk behind the the book shelves. Tony's eyebrows scrunched shortly and he crossed his arms.

 

    "It's alright—"

 

    "No, like, it's the truth. But, you know, with al that's happened, I can't help but being defensive all the time," The younger boy looked down, "So, I'm sorry."

 

    His frown deepened, "Hey, no, I get it, you don't have to apologize, Peter —  _I_ need to. I'm really sorry about yesterday," He said, "I was stupid."

 

    Peter shook his head, "It's fine, Tony."

 

    "No, it's not. I shouldn't have put you in that situation, you know?"

 

    He gave a step forward and slowly raised a hand to fumble with Tony's hoodie string, the same one he was wearing yesterday. Tony hold his breath shortly and stayed still as the other spoke.

 

    "And, I freaked out," Peter looked at him, "You caught me off guard."

 

    The older boy stayed silent and gave a step in too.

 

    "I just want you to promise me that you're not doing this to make fun of me later," He spoke quietly and Tony felt so bad; he wanted to reach out and brush the brown hair back that was turning golden with tge sunlight coming through the window.

 

    He's beautiful. He thought.

 

    "Never," Tony affirmed, "I'm not trying to hurt you, Peter."

 

    "I know," Peter nodded, "You're nice," He smiled timidly and poked his chest playfully.

 

    Good, Tony wanted to sigh in relief and lay back with Peter.

 

    He was silent for a few seconds before he looked at Tony shortly, "I didn't know you like me like _that_."

 

    "I do."

 

    "Why?"

 

    "Because," Tony shrugged and grinned at him softly.

 

    "You barely know me."

 

    "I know."

 

    "Why?" 

 

    "Because you're Peter," Tony murmured, his eye run over Peter's face, "And I like that."

 

    The younger boy appeared flustered and Tony knew he was about to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself, instead he started drawing invisible circles on Tony's chest with his finger.

 

    He didn't answer, so Tony got closer and lowered his head to try and catching the brown eyes. He hesitated for a moment, but he decided to do it.

 

    "Do you like me?" He asked, he moved his hand slowly to place it ontop of Peter's on his chest.

 

    Tony kinda knows the answer. He's not sure. But, he can see Peter's little smile and big eyes.

 

    He really likes his eyes too.

 

    Peter gazed at him, it distracted Tony, because it was sudden when he got on his tiptoes and planted a kiss gingerly to the corner of Tony's mouth.

 

    His heart jumped and he looked at the boy with an astonished expression. 

 

    Peter was still smiling as he held both of his backpack straps. Tony just stared and stared, until the other started walking forward, as if he just about to leave. But, Tony didn't want that.

 

    He doesn't wants to stop seeing and stop talking to him. Today was unexpectedly going well, why would he miss a chance being with Peter?

 

    He reached out and pull at Peter's wrist fastly, he pulled him and he was content to not find a confused expression on Peter's face, he giggled instead and he was ready for what Tony had planned.

 

    Their lips collided gently. Peter parted his mouth immediately and closed his eyes. Their tongues met and Peter tasted like toothpaste and orange. Tony didn't care about the possibility of someone finding them here, because he was twisting his head to kiss him more deeply and Peter was holding his arms to guiden around his narrow waist.

 

    Tony felt his hipbones through his jeans and he squeezed him as Peter's hand held both sides of his neck and they kissed sweet and innocent. It was delightful and captivating and he finally lifted a hand to brush back Peter hair.

 

    They pecked eachother's lips twice, their breath was fluid and quiet and they pulled away.

 

    Peter was already looking at him and Tony smiled. He pecked him again and and run his thumb against his wet bottom lip. It stretched as Peter gave him a small grin.

 

    He hugged Tony's neck and they kissed again shortly, before they were breathing in longingly.

 

    The younger boy sighed, his warm breath hit Tony's face.

 

    "So you like me?" Tony mumbled.

 

    And, Peter grinned shyly, he let go of him and delivered a quick kiss to Tony's cheek. He will take that as a positive answer.

 

    "Wanna skip class?" He said after they pulled away.

 

    "I don't do that," Peter chuckled and allowed Tony to hug his hips loosely.

 

    "Come on, it'll be fun," Tony mumbled distractedly as he looked down at Peter.

 

    "I don't know..."

 

    "Just this once. I don't really wanna stop seeing you."

 

    Peter almost beamed, but he hid it well, he thought for a second and then Tony saw him nodded, almost passing unnoticed because he leaned in closely. And Tony felt just good.

 

    "Okay."

 

    "Yeah?" Tony grinned lazily, "It'll be fun."

 

    Peter hummed and shrugged.

 

    "I trust you."

 

    Tony could only kiss him again.

 

    

 

    

 

 

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Again, ignore the old notes. They keep appearing, I'm working on it! The only new notes according to new chapters, are always the first one.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter turned around and gripped the bottom of his shirt, just about to take it off and Tony stood there, feeling stupidly dumb like a concupiscent pubescent seeing porn for the first time.

    It started raining unexpectedly, they were in the park, sitting down on the swings when small drops of water covered their shoulders and heads.

 

    They talked about anything and everything and Peter would blush when Tony leaned over the swings to steal kisses —until they had to run back to Tony's car when the rain started soaking their clothes. 

 

    Their shoes were covered in mud as they entered the car, they laughed at their wet hair as Peter took off his blue sweater. Tony couldn't help but stare at the way the thin shirt underneath clinged to his torso and chest tightly; before he could get caught (though he's sure Peter noticed), he turned his head around to to start the car.

 

    Peter agreed when Tony offered him to go to his house to hang out, it was still early and Peter's been ignoring his friends' text asking why he skipped school; because all of his attention has been on Tony only.

 

    He hopes his mom isn't home.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    "Let me give you dry clothes," Tony said, going directly to his walking closet.

 

    Peter nodded, "Thanks."

 

    "I don't think my jeans are gonna fit ya," He snickered, "You're too small."

 

    "Shut up," The younger boy giggled and followed Tony to stand next to him, he slapped his arm, "I'm not."

 

    "You are," Tony smirked down at him and handed him a pair of sweat pants and a shirt, the smallest size he could find, "Here."

 

    He took them and stick his tongue out to Tony.

 

   "You're fat then."

 

    Tony laughed and grabbed a change of clothes for himself; they walked out of the closet and he watched Peter dropped the sweatpants and shirt on the bed. Peter turned around and gripped the bottom of his shirt, just about to take it off and Tony stood there, feeling stupidly dumb like a concupiscent pubescent seeing porn for the first time.

 

    Tony almost looked away in embarrassment when the other caught him staring.

 

    "Turn around?" Peter smiled sheepishly.

 

    "Yeah, yeah, sorry," He said quickly and did what Peter asked. He took off his damped hoodie, he heard the sound of a zipper dragging down and he didn't mean to look up and see the mirror reflection that was on the door of his closet.

 

    He didn't mean to look, at the shirtless torso and just as Peter was dragging his jeans down, revealing the pale skin of his thighs and black underwear hugging them —Tony lowered his gaze hurriedly and decided to start a conversation. He didn't want to get a hard-on right now, he thought, horrified as he forced himself to not look up again and give Peter privacy.

 

    He thinks that maybe Peter would take the bathroom to change, but apparently he didn't have a problem doing it in the same room as Tony; that's why if caught him off guard and he felt like a twelve year old.

 

    (Peter has this new effect on him, he's not complaining).

 

    "So, uh," Tony awkwardly said, "Your uncle works on the dock."

 

    "Yeah, he fishes, but mostly, he fixes the boats around there."

 

    "Is the beach nice here?" 

 

    "I guess," Peter answered, "We should go there, Tony."

 

    The older boy smiled, "Yeah." That'd be nice, he didn't say that out loud.

 

    Shortly after, they finished changing to dry clothes, and Peter told him that he could turn around (Tony felt bad that Peter was trying to conserve his dignity, even if Tony already saw him naked and in a compromising position) he would never mention that to Peter.

 

    "So? What you think?" The boy grinned and gave a small twirl with opened arms.

 

    Tony raised his eyebrows and walked towards him, "Perfect," He eyed the way that the clothes hang loosely on Peter body. And a possessive, primitive feeling settled in Tony just because he likes the idea of Peter wearing his clothes.

 

    He looks great in them and Tony wanted to kiss him.

 

    "Yeah?" Peter chuckled.

 

    Tony hummed, coming to a stop in front of him, he gave him a short look, before leaning down to mumble against his ear, " _Pretty_."

 

    Peter looked at him with a timid tiny grin. He grabbed both sides of Tony's face with soft hands and delivered a playful, long lick to Tony's parted lips; it still made his dick stir and he hugged Peter's waist lazily. He mirrored Peter's smile.

 

    Tony never imagined that he would be kissing that Parker kid from chemistry class.

 

    Again, he isn't complaining.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Peter would've stayed longer in Tony's car to continue making out with him, but all of a sudden his uncle was exiting the house with trash bags on his hands. Eyeing curiously the car.

 

    He said goodbye to Tony and he couldn't avoid the urge to peck his lips again just as he opened the car door with his still wet clothes and backpack in hand.

 

    "I'll see you tomorrow," Tony said.

 

    "It was fun today," Peter said once he shut the door and he leaned down to look at him through the rolled down window.

 

    "I told you it'd be fun," Tony's mouth curled, "Let's do this more often."

 

    "Yeah," He said while awkwardly walking backwards and waving, " _Byeee._ "

 

   Peter heard Tony chuckling as he run to his door, where his uncle was still there, Peter noticed until now, staring at their interaction intently.

 

    His smile subsided as he stopped before the entry and his uncle was putting the bags in the trash bin.

 

    "Hey," He greeted him.

 

    "Hey, kiddo," Ben looked at him, "How was school?"

 

    Peter avoided his eyes and nodded, he opened the door to enter the house and Ben followed quickly behind him, "Good."

 

    "Who was that?" He pointed behind them, where Tony's car was just parked.

 

    The boy shrugged and dropped his backpack on the ground, "A friend."

 

    "Is that the friend that you were with when you texted me earlier?"

 

    "Yeah," He started going upstairs, but his uncle stopped him by pulling at his arm slightly.

 

    "What's his name?" Ben asked and raised a hand when Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, "I just wanna know who he is, Pete."

 

    "Ben," Peter sighed again, "I'm not a little kid."

 

    "No, but I wanna know with who my nephew is hanging out with lately."

 

    He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, he started speaking in a sarcastic tone, "His name is Tony, he's eighteen, he's new here, he comes from upstate, he's cool, he drives a dope car and—"

 

    "Alright, alright," Ben waved him off and shook his head, "—I hate teenagers, damnit."

 

    Peter laughed and leaned over to give Ben a quick kiss on his cheek, "It's fine. Really."

 

    "I know, I'm just trying to protect you, kiddo." 

 

    He nodded, "I know, Ben. I'm okay."

 

    Ben only smiled at him and patted his shoulder fondly, then he was walking towards the kitchen where May was. 

 

    Peter stood there for a moment —he hates to see Ben worrying. Because, what happened last summer didn't only hurt Peter, but he thinks that Ben was the second person after himself to be more devastated when Flash did the thing.

 

    Now, Ben and May can't help but try to protect him too much and Peter appreciate that most of the time.

 

    He went to the kitchen too when May screamed that lunch was ready. He didn't missed the chance to hug May and Ben when he got there.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Peter let his friends know everything as soon as he got to his room; he hasn't answered their text and scolds for skipping school, so he stood infront of the mirror behind his door and snapped a picture of what he was wearing.

 

**Peter 3:30**

;-)

I was with Tony

 

    They immediately started to type.

 

**MJ 3:30**

Are you wearing his clothes?

 

**Liz <3 3:31**

Omg 

Are you?

Did you two fucked?

Omg

Omg

Omg

Omg

   

    Before his friend could send more repetitive messages, he answered.

 

**Peter 3:31**

omg no!

....

I wish tho:-(

 

**MJ 3:31**

lmao 

You hoe

 

**Liz 3:32**

You totally should

I totally would

Btw you owe us 

We told you he liked you

:P

 

**Peter 3:32**

ily both

 

**MJ 3:32**

Heyyyy

Did you two kissed?

Or did you pussy out again

 

**Liz 3:32**

lol yes

I'll kill you if you did

Tony's a snack 

 

    He laughed out loud and fell backwards on his bed, the springs protested as he turned on his stomach.

 

**Peter 3:33**

With tongue and all

But just THAT

Don't start with the gross questions

 

**MJ 3:33**

No bjs :(

 

**Liz 3:33**

:( 

 

 **Peter** **3:33**

ugh

 

**Liz 3:33**

He's a good kisser at least?

 

**Peter 3:33**

Omg yes

 

    He sent a crying emoji and Liz did the same.

 

**MJ 3:34**

Aren't you rushing things with Tony?

 

**Liz 3:34**

Stfu

Don't ruin the party Michelle

 

**Peter 3:34**

No

We're just friends

And we're just having fun

 

    Like with Wade, he thought and wished to tell them, but he will do that some other time. He continued.

 

I doubt he wants anything serious

I sure don't

 

**MJ 3:34**

Hoe

I like that;)

 

**Liz 3:34**

Well...

We'll see about that

Meanwhile enjoy

 

    Yeah, Peter is certain he doesn't wants anything serious with Tony.

 

    (Yeah?)

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Jack tried to talk to Peter again at school and he pushed him and walked away like he always do since the video leaked and Jack's been trying to apologize to him.

 

    Peter run towards his calculous class.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Tony's friends would probably be visiting this weekend, it's great because instead of going to Homecoming, he could throw a small party at his house; and he will totally invite Peter so his friends can meet him. He's been saying little to them about Peter.

 

    Apparently, they will take Rhodey's car to drive the two hours.

 

    He's honestly excited to see them.

 

    He hopes that he can finish fixing the pool by the end of the week. He can't wait to show it to Peter.

 

    —which, Tony hasn't been able to take Peter out of his mind. And, he's alright with that. But, he feels this deep urge to talk with him all day, and they've been doing just that.

 

    He doesn't know what the fuck he's doing or what _exactly_  they're doing, but he's not planning to think back and twice. He has Peter on his side now, and  _God_ , he really does like Peter and maybe they're just fooling around right now, and he kinda hopes it turns into something serious?

 

    (Definitely)

 

    But, he'll wait and see. 

 

    He still wants to know about the fading bruise on Peter's neck. He doesn't have  _any_ right to ask, and he doesn't want to come out as douchey or noisy. Even if he's dying to find out who Peter's fucking. He doubts is someone from school —no, he doesn't allows his mind to wonder there because, he doesn't want to enter a jealous fit.

    

    One thing's sure: he wants to have sex Peter already. But, he won't do it until Peter hints something.

 

    It's just a physical attraction because he freaking enjoys talking and joking with Peter. But, he's a teenager and he can't help it, even if he feels just a little bad about almost not being able to control himself.

 

    But, Peter's so hot and sometimes Tony holds back the impulse to watch the video —no, _no_ , he cannot do that.

 

    Meanwhile, he'll do whatever Peter wants and at his pace.

 

    (He's sure it won't be slow)

 

* * *

* * *

 

    And, oh, fuck it.

 

    Peter gets him all hot and bothered.

 

* * *

* * *

 

     They were at Peter's place this time, both of his uncle and aunt were out working and Peter took advantage of that to play loud music in his room and lock the door.

 

    They take turns at playing the songs and he learned more from Tony.

 

    Tony was laying down on his bed and Peter laid his head on his stomach comfortably, still looking up at him —he noticed the effect it had on Tony so he stayed there; he dragged his fingers on Tony's chest to draw there unconsciously.

 

    It was this song that Peter played that made them start  _this_ conversation.

 

    And it was weird to see how comfortable they are with it.

 

    "How old were you?" 

 

    "Thirteen and the girl's name was Amanda," Tony answered, smiling widely when Peter gaped at him and sat up.

 

    "You were thirteen?" He gasped and then fall back laughing, "Oh my God, how much did you lasted, like, four seconds?"

 

    He snickered, "Five actually."

 

    "I bet," Peter looked at him again and leaned down to rest his forearms on Tony's chest, until their faces were close and Tony's eyes lingered on his lips, he stretched them into a smile and kissed the other's mouth longingly, "I bet you still last that now."

 

    He giggled when Tony snorted and pulled away to give him an offended look, "You don't know anything, Parker."

 

    "No?" The boy has a lazy grin still playing on his lips, Tony imitated, "I wanna know then."

 

    "Yeah?" He murmured and brushed a finger down Peter's cheek (he resisted the urge to turn his head and bite it), "What you wanna know?"

 

    "How good you are at _it_ ," Peter smirked teasingly.

 

    Tony chuckled lightly and shrugged, "You'll have to find out for yourself then."

 

    He was about to lean in again but Tony stopped him by flicking his fingers playfully on his forehead, " _Hey_ ," He furrowed his eyebrows dramatically.

 

    "It's my turn," The older boy said, "Same question."

 

    "When did I lost my virginity?" Peter hid his face on Tony's neck to hide his face getting warmer.

 

    He hummed and grabbed both sides of Peter's head to make him look at him again.

 

    "I was fourteen," Peter said and rolled his eyes when Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

 

    "How much did you lasted?  _ha ha_  —wait, was it with a girl?"

 

    "Ew, no," He shook his head, "You should know by now that I'm not into girls."

 

    "Oh, I know," The other grinned broadly, "Come on, tell me."

 

    Peter bit his top lip in a slight timid way and started fumbling with Tony's shirt collar, before he mumbled, "I did it with a guy named Wade," He shrugged and grimaced visibly, "It was nice, I guess. Though, it hurt."

 

    Tony blinked at him, "I see. Do I know him?"

 

    "No," The boy chuckled, "He's my neighbor," He bit Tony's bottom lip playfully, inspecting his expression. Then, he frowned comically and gave Tony an incredulous look, "Wait —are you _jealous_?"

 

    He cocked his head, "What would you do if I was?"

 

    Oh —Peter was really about to tell him what he will do, the air was changing and he could feel Tony's hand stroking the small of his back and the waistband of his pants, he was about to kiss him and he wanted to drag a hand down and feel if Tony was getting hard (Peter sure was). They maybe could jump to _second_  base with clouded minds and consequences later.

 

    Peter was leaning down and Tony was lifting his head to meet him —but, once again, his aunt voice interrupted them like the other time.

 

    And the illusion crashed.

 

    Peter groaned and dropped his face against the other's shoulder; as Tony sighed and retrieved his hand from his back unhurriedly.

 

    "Bummer," The older boy chuckled lowly and Peter rolled his eyes.

 

    "Are you staying for dinner?"

 

    "You bet."

* * *

 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's falling, he's falling. He's falling. So quickly?

    Tony was glad and relieved that when he saw Flash in the hallway, he just nodded at Tony shortly and kept walking with his crew of friends; perhaps and hopefully he finally understood the message.

 

    And, Peter hasn't complain or looked bothered like he does when Flash and his shallow friends taunt him or call him names during the week, at least he hasn't told anything to Tony, but he's pretty sure Peter's not been treated badly.

 

    Maybe it has to do with the fact that Tony is most of the time with him, he even started sitting with Peter and his friends at lunchtime (he likes the two girls; Liz is really sweet and charming and Michelle is very intelligent and intimidating) —that got the long, peering looks from some students, including Flash and Jack; the asshole that was in the video with Peter.

 

    Tony doesn't knows him but he _knows_  he doesn't likes Jack. Not when, the dude disrespected Peter like that and when he sends these bitter glances at Peter and Tony's way whenever they are together.

 

    He is aware that people is talking and that Tony is still the newest news and center of attention; and he is aware too that people are confused as to _why_  he's hanging out with sophomore kids, mostly when they're Peter and his two girl friends.

   

    But Tony isn't certain that people have noticed what he and Peter have been up to; because they're not been exactly affective or physical towards eachother infront of everyone (only when they sneak out to make out and try to keep their hands above waist, even when their at eachother's houses).

 

    He does that to respect Peter's wishes, because the boy doesn't want to draw any further attention or being stared at, he fears that Flash will tease him and students will start talking about Peter; like they did when the video was leaked (Peter still hasn't told him what really happened that night and why).

 

    Tony wanted to convince him that he wouldn't let that happen but he didn't want to insist or push Peter.

 

    So, he let Peter keep his distance and not cross that more-than-friends line that they certainly already crossed.

 

    Tony's fine either way, wether being reserved or not.

    

    Anyways, Tony's never been known for giving a fuck about what people think.

 

    (Maybe Peter's becoming an exception. He's starting to care what Peter thinks)

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    "Liz is throwing a small party at her house," Peter said with a mouthful of fries.

 

    "Yeah?" Tony said distractedly as he looked at the TV infront of them.

 

    Peter hummed and shifted under Tony's arm that was thrown over his shoulders; they sat on the expensive carpet covered floor and their backs leaned on the couch behind them while they ate the McDonald's take out they bought after school was finished.

 

    "They're always cool. Friends that don't go to our school will be there so that's cool too," He said.

 

    Tony looked down at him when he felt Peter gaze, "Yeah?" He asked again.

 

    "Yep, MJ already got the buzz," He grinned and leaned his head on Tony's arm, "Wanna go?"

 

    "Are you going?" 

 

    "Yes," The younger boy kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

    "Then I'm going," Tony smirked playfully and bit the tip of Peter's nose; he chuckled when the other giggled and bit Tony's bottom lip instead, "Can I bring my weed?" He spoke, still with his lip trapped in-between the other's teeth, before he released him.

 

    "Only if you share."

 

    "Do I look like a dealer?"

 

    "Mhm, a  _hot_ one," Peter smiled slightly and accepted the open mouth kiss that Tony gave him.

 

    A pair of legs placed themselves on Tony's lap and he lifted the arm that wasn't around Peter's shoulders to hold the side of Peter's neck and to rub his thumb there, like he found out Peter enjoys.

 

    "You're hot," Tony mumbled aimlessly and sincerely after he sucked Peter's tongue shortly.

 

    "No, I'm not," The boy mumbled, he rested his hand on Tony's firm stomach.

 

    And Tony tried not to pop one out embarrassedly fast.

 

    "Yes, you are," He said as their lips smacked wetly, "And you taste like a Big Mac so that's a plus."

 

    Peter snorted against Tony's face and he pulled away to let out a loud laugh and throw his head back — Tony stared at him with a stupid grin and pulled Peter close again to deliver lazy, affectionate pecks on his face and neck while Peter kept giggling.

 

    "C'mere," The older boy muttered and hugged his waist in that awkward sitting position they were in, "Hey," Peter dodged him away playfully and turned his head to miss his lips, and his ex-girlfriend used to do this and Tony loved it and he used to call her Baby and Love, and he felt just as comfortable as he feels with Peter so he didn't find a problem with calling him that when Peter kept pushing him away.

 

    "Baby—" Tony mumbled and finally kissed Peter because he stood still and looked at him with amusement.

 

    " _What_?" Peter grinned against his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck loosely.

 

    "What?" Tony returned, busy kissing down Peter's jaw.

 

    "What did you call me?" 

 

    "You heard it," The older boy answered cockily.

 

    Peter sighed contently and tilted his head, "Call me that again."

 

    The corner of lips twisted upwards and he stared at Peter's halfclosed eyes and shy smile, he pecked his mouth longingly and whispered, "You like that, baby?"

 

    The words felt right rolling off his tongue.

 

    The boy nodded and kissed him again —as if they couldn't get enough of eachother. They can't— their teeth clicked together on accident but they didn't mind.

 

    Peter's face is flushed and his lips are glistening, his curls are messy and he smells like strawberry lotion —yeah,  _baby_ fits him just fine.

    

* * *

* * *

 

 

    It's Thursday and tomorrow's classes were cancelled because the school is going to use Friday as the day to get ready the gym for Homecoming and Tony's been sleeping on that because Peter hasn't shown any excitement to go and if he's not going then Tony won't either, and that's why Liz decided to throw a party.

 

    Peter had to convinced with effort his uncle to let him go to the party and when he did; Tony and Peter left his place to Liz'.

 

    Her house is big and modern and she lives in the same neighborhood as Tony.

 

    Tony didn't hear any noise when Peter opened the door and let himself in, the livingroom and kitchen was presumingly empty and the lights were off. Everything is neatly done and the floors are shiny.

 

    He frowned and looked around, "Where's everybody?"

 

    "They're in the basement," Peter said and looked up at him, "It's sound proof. So the neighbors don't complain."

 

    "Right," Tony said and he was about to ask something else but soon, he felt Peter standing next to him, and a warm hand wrapped itself around Tony's.

 

    Peter grinned and kissed him shortly, "Let's go."

 

    And, Tony interlocked their fingers and it felt nice to hold the boy's hand. It's delicate and small, and Tony feels like boyfriend material as they walked and kissed at the same time.

 

    Peter opened a door that was in the livingroom and finally sound voices emitted from the basement, the staris leading downstairs were covered in a grey carpet and Tony heard laughs and familiar music.

 

    They're still holding hands as they descended and Tony stared at the side of Peter's face unconsciously —because, Peter's just too pretty and Tony feels this weird twist in his stomach.

    

    Most of the kids there were unfamiliar to Tony but he recognized some from school and Peter's grade. There was a rectangular table were they found Liz and a guy playing ping-pong. She smiled widely and dropped the palette to the ground.

 

    "Peter! And—" She made a surprised expression and eyed them both up and down and their closeness, " _Tony!_ You actually came."

 

    "I convinced him," Peter joked and let go of his hand, but Tony didn't worry because Peter was hugging his neck sideways and pulling him down to kiss his cheek, "Right?"

 

    "Yeah," The older boy said distractedly, looking down at the brown eyes.

 

    "You're too cool for us, Stark?" 

 

    He recognized MJ's voice and they turned around to look at her; she was smirking gleefully and holding a beer on her hand.

 

    "Uh, clearly?" Tony shrugged and dodged away a playful punch from MJ. He wrapped an arm around Peter's waist too.

 

    Tony has passed by the warning radar of Peter's friends long ago since early in the week and they're getting along really well —it's kinda lame that Tony's hanging out with sophomore kids and he doesn't want to know how Bucky and Rhodey are going to be a pain in the ass when they find out.

 

    "We brought this," He raised a hand to show the bottle of liquor, the one he found in the kitchen's cabinet. 

 

    " _Ohh_ ," Liz said excitedly and took it from his hand, "Thank you, Tony. There is more over there."

    

    She pointed at a table stacked with bottles and snacks in the far corner of the room, wherw other kids were sitting.

 

    The basement is pretty spacious, there is a big TV, two couches and Christmas lights decorate the walls. It's nice and the music doesn't suck, and this reminded him of hanging at Steve's house with their friends.

 

    "Are you guys like a thing now?" Michelle raised an suspicious eyebrow. Peter is still hugging his neck and Tony his waist.

 

    They look like they're a thing but they're not —should Tony wish the opposite?

 

    Peter didn't answer (neither did Tony), instead he leaned in to just kiss Tony once and smile at his friends.

 

    (Did that mean they're a thing? —if they've been kissing and touching eachother they definitely not just _friends_ , right?)

 

    "Thing or not —I ship you both," Liz shrugged and giggled drunkenly. If Peter wasn't so pretty and great, Tony would definitely be into Liz.

 

    Michelle snickered, "Come sit with us, losers."

 

    "I'm going for a drink," Tony let go of him, "Want me to get you something?"

 

    Peter nodded, "Anything but beer, please?"

 

    Tony nodded too and his lips quirked up at the small smile the other boy gave him before he walked away with his two friends.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    The four of them have been talking for a while, until Tony pulled out a blunt, others started joining them and he was deeply and unexpectedly surprised when Peter seemed used to and accustomed with smoking one.

 

    And, Tony didn't want to admit it, but he found it hot and he would kiss Peter sometimes to share the smoke —he was halfway on Tony's lap anyway.

 

    And everyone else was clearly intoxicated, but Tony, he wanted to remain at least somewhat sober to drive Peter back to his house and talk properly to him; because he knows how he can fuck up with words when drunk.

 

    —Tony _couldn't_  stop staring at Peter. He thought at first it was kind of creepy, but Peter was just so inciting and delightful. Everything he did, Tony liked; and he wasn't even focusing of what everyone was talking about because he kept pushing back Peter's hair and kissing his temple.

 

    He would've freak out at the precipitation of his feelings and actions, but he didn't because he is infatuated and Peter didn't seem to mind.

 

    After a while Tony didn't know if someone turned of the AC but it began getting warm and he had to take off his jacket, sweat formed on his temples and his heart was agitated —maybe it wasn't the air running hot to blame.

 

    They ignored the conversation and everyone else long ago to sit in the corner of a couch and Peter is holding Tony's neck and his tongue is inside his mouth, Peter allowed the hand on his thigh as they made out lazily and sloppily. 

 

    Tony's been half hard since Peter put his legs over his lap and he's not sure that Peter hasn't noticed. He wanted to touch Peter all over and obtain what he's been imagining when he jerks off the in his room.

 

    Peter makes him feel this desperate and patient at the same time and it's driving him mad —until, he pulled away and gave Tony this coy, small smile.

 

    "Can you take me to the bathroom?" 

 

    Tony doesn't know where the fuck the bathroom is, but _yes_ , he will take Peter there.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    Tony let himself be guided upstairs, and he couldn't care legs about the looks they received as Peter pulled at his hand. Liz and Michelle leaned over to whisper to eachother and point at them, but Tony was too busy trying to close the basement door and kiss Peter at the same time.

 

    The younger boy giggled when Tony tripped shortly and finally the stood outside a different door. He faced Tony and sneaked a hand behind himself to twist the doorknob; he smiled gripped the front of Tony's shirt, before walking backwards and pulling them inside the bathroom.

 

    "What?" Tony chuckled and fake a surprise feature, " _Oh_ , you wanted me in here too?"

 

    The boy's smile broaden as he hummed softly and nodded.

 

    "Yeah, baby?" He mumbled and was quick to hold Peter sides and lean in to peck his lips longingly, "You're really pretty, you know?" 

 

    Peter snorted slightly and pulled away to hug his shoulders and hide his face, "Stop."

 

    "No," Tony said and took advantage of their position to nib and kiss the other's neck, "I'll say it again if I need to."

 

    He sighed faintly and tilted his head, "I'd like that," He grinned.

 

    The older boy faced Peter again and let him pin him to the wall, it worked because Tony needed something to support himself on and Peter's weight on him felt nice.

 

    "Lock the door," Peter whispered against his lips. His hand rested in his chest and they moved up and down as they kissed and Tony stretched an arm to the door and lock it.

 

    The mirror was in the opposite wall and Tony saw their reflection on accident and he saw how Peter needs to belong in his arms because he just _fits_  in them.

 

    Tony was bold and he run his hands down Peter's covered back until he reach the small of it, before Tony's hands gripped ass slightly. He was half expecting a giggle of smile, but Peter kissed him more intently instead and rested his hands on the sides of Tony's face.

 

    Damp, quiet noises were evident and Tony let Peter pull away to drag his lips on his jaw and deliver soft kisses.

 

    It came to his mind and he couldn't hold it.

 

    "Hey," Tony said breathlessly and squeezed the back of Peter's thighs, " _Hey_ ," He tried again when there was no response, and finally, Peter looked up at him. Tony said dumbly and sincerely, "I like you."

 

    The younger boy then smiled and his eyes closed to peck Tony's mouth slowly, it left a wet trace and without taking too long, Peter lowered himself, his eyes didn't leave Tony's until he was on his knees.

 

     _Holy shit._

 

    "Fuck," He muttered and watched Peter unbuckle his belt and drag the zipper of his jeans down fastly and knowingly —that shouldn't turn Tony on and make him jealous at the same time. But it did.

 

    "You're already hard?" Peter asked lowly, in a teasing tone and Tony snorted.

 

    "You make it easy," He tried to keep his voice cool. But he kind of failed as Peter dragged his underwear down just to get his dick out and Tony had to look up at the ceiling to contain himself because the sight of Peter's rosy cheeks and lips close to his dick was just  _too much_.

 

    And it did help the brown eyes gazing up at Tony while his hand wrapped around him.

 

    Tony's received a lot of blowjobs but not a single one has made him feel this anticipated and hot all over, Peter was barely doing anything and Tony was scared that he will come too quickly —and Peter  _wasn't_ helping.

 

    " _Fuck_ —"

 

    He said again. Because, yes, fuck. Peter took him in his mouth and he didn't wait to built Tony up because he already was and Peter instantly began to suck him and move his head more than slowly. Tony could feel his tongue and sometimes his teeth and he took a deep breath and lowered his head.

 

    And,  _oh_ , Tony barely can.

 

    Peter is every wet dream of his and dirty thoughts, he's unbelievable and it made Tony want to ask him everything and nothing in that exact same moment.

 

    Peter's eyes were shut and his cheeks were flushed and hollowed his hand was warm against his cock and his mouth too —his eyebrows furrowed, he took him deeper and he slurped silently.

 

    "Shit, baby."

 

    The older boy had to look up again and he dropped his hand to hold the soft curls above him, he wanted to pull at his hair, because he remembers Peter mentioned once jokingly that he likes his hair to be pull at, but Tony didn't felt confident enough and he doesn't wants to upset Peter.

 

    Peter's other hand is resting on Tony's thigh, thin fingers gripped the flesh as he moved his head.

 

    Tony may be eighteen but he's pretty sure he's experienced, healthy, safe and has a good stamina, he's no new to sex and his sexuality and he a grew up on internet, any doubt he has, there is an answer for. He never received complains by all the people he has sleep with before and they hadn't talk bad about Tony's... _performance_?

 

    He actually cares about who's he's fucking, not just himself —he's just pretty sure that he's a good sport and a good partner, he knows how to move  _it_ and knows his own body.

 

    But, once again, Peter's making him change his mind and find out something new —and it's _embarrassing_ because Tony thought that he got this, but he didn't, because it just took one look to Peter's flustered, concentrated face and his mouth around him to make him orgasm.

 

    And, oh  _God_ , Tony wanted to impress Peter and be cocky, but he was left like a thirteen year old getting touched for the first time instead and Peter's been sucking him for only three minutes.

 

     _Oh my God_. Tony thought to himself and sighed loudly. He grimaced in slight discomfort when Peter kept licking at him and sucking, he most of sense it when Tony tightened his hold on his hair tenderly.

 

    "Fuck," He said for the third time and sighed again as Peter pulled away with an involuntary wet sound. 

 

    A soft kiss was delivered on Tony's crotch where trimmed hair is, and he finally looked down to watch Peter still on his knees.

 

    Peter was wiping his lips with his fingers and Tony almost cursed again when he realized that he swallowed and he feels like such an asshole while Peter stayed in silent and looked up at Tony with a shy, almost abashed expression.

 

    Tony tucked himself in his jeans awkwardly and Peter stood up; he was still a little shaken by the (great) orgasm and his heart is beating fast against his chest. Peter stood infront of him and played distractedly with Tony's hoodie as he fixed himself.

 

    "So," The younger boy spoke first and quietly, "You liked it?" He smiled teasingly.

 

    "Fuck off," Tony snorted and chuckled at the same time, he shook his head and leaned his head back to stare at the boy with tired, halfclosed eyes. Peter smiled and Tony held his hips loosely, bringing him close until their bellys were touching and it was then that Tony felt Peter's evident arousal against his covered crotch.

 

    "What?" He grinned with close lips and bit his bottom lip to try and stop it from widening.

 

    "Nothing," Tony mumbled and kept looking at him with a content expression, "You're just hard not to look at."

 

    Peter rolled his eyes but his smile prevailed.

 

    The taller boy saw the thin, wet lips and they look too appealing; he hugged his waist and lowered his head.

 

    "What are you doing?" He looked at him funnily and pushed at Tony's shoulders.

 

    "Kissing you," He said simply and tried to do just that again but he was pushed back.

 

    "But, Tony," Peter frowned confusedly, "I just literally —you know," He eyed between their bodies suggestively.

 

    "So what?" Tony shrugged.

 

    "So... You don't find it disgusting to kiss me after I did it?" 

 

    It was his turn to frown and tilt his head, "Why would I?"

 

    Peter chuckled nervously and shook his head, "It doesn't matter," He hugged Tony's shoulders and looked up at him, "Most guys do."

 

    And, Tony's now sure that Peter's been with pure assholes who doesn't deserve him.

 

    (Tony wants to change that).

 

    They kissed and Peter breathed against him warmly, their lips are warm and Tony sneaked his hands under Peter's sweater to rub his palms up and down on the smooth skin of his back.

 

    Their tongues danced lazily and Tony backed Peter away until he hit the sink behind them; Peter parted away and rested his hands on Tony's forearms to support himself.

 

    "What are you doing?" He asked again, this time a pleasant smile was on his lips.

 

    "Want to make you feel good," Tony licked his lips.

 

    Peter hummed.

 

    "Can I?"

 

    Peter nodded shakily and gulped slightly as Tony kissed the center of his neck and bit there playfully.

 

    He really wants to fuck Peter. _So_   _bad._ He wants to make him moan and fall under him, he wants to show Peter that there's something else beyond this fucking town and they assholes in it, he wants to do better than that jerk in the video and he wants Peter to trust him completely and fall for him.

 

    Tony's falling, he's falling. He's _falling_. So quickly?

 

    —but, he'll wait, because he'll do anything Peter wants to do and he's putting him before himself.

 

    But, oh God, he wants to fuck Peter so bad and be inside him. 

 

    Peter appeared surprised, almost as if he wasn't used to someone caring enough to touch him after Peter did, like he's mostly left forgotten after he gave his everything and got that someone off. It upsets Tony and he deeply wants to show him that Tony is not like other guys.

 

    Peter helped Tony unbutton his jeans; he did need it but he liked the way their hands looked together doing that, the metallic sound of the zipper dragging down echoed loudly and he looked down.

 

    Black briefs showed and Peter exhaled quietly and rested one hand behind himself on the sink. Tony kissed him again and mumbled:

 

    "Want me to touch you?" 

 

    He just wants to see Peter needy and asking for it, because Peter tends to put though emotional barrier and Tony would like to soften it.

 

    The younger boy nodded and smiled against him, "Yeah."

 

    "Where?" They both chuckled and Tony pulled away once again to stare at the boy. Tony watched him with a small grin as Peter took his hand and directed it downwards.

 

    Tony let him. They didn't break their shared gaze as Peter placed his hand ontop of his briefs, where his hardness was and it was hot to the touch.

 

    They moved their hands together for a few seconds before Tony retrieved it, only to get it inside the underwear and come in contact with Peter's bare skin.

 

    Tony would get hard again when he saw Peter's eyes fluttered close and his mouth parting. He hugged Tony's shoulders tightly and hid his face there, just when he started fondling him firmly and jerking him off.

 

    This is the few times that he's been witha guy and this is the first time that he's touched a guy like this —but Peter makes him feel so comfortable that this feels natural and right.

    

    And Tony likes those soft breaths and sighs emitting from the small mouth, he knew how to work Peter and how to make him moan secretly. He could feel him faltering before him and Peter raised his head to unexpectedly kiss Tony.

 

    It was distracted and messy, almost clueless because both of them were focused on something else, but it was great still and Tony got to listen closely Peter's noises and he could see his eyebrows frowning slightly in pleasure and his face getting even more red.

 

    The older boy hugged his middle and pulled him flush against him, Peter gasped silently and bit Tony's bottom lip.

    

    Their legs were touching and Tony accelerated his movements. He's eager to please Peter and to see how he looks when he comes.

 

    It's unbelievable the arousal floating in the air and Tony rubbed at the head with his hand and Peter froze for a moment and Tony looked, Peter did too but he shut his eyes fastly and moaned softly.

 

    He threw his head back slightly and Tony kissed his exposed neck as he felt the warm release on his fingers.

 

    Peter is quiet, he isn't loud or exaggerated, his truthful and shy, he doesn't speaks and he just shows what he's feeling and Tony's confidence came back because he just made Peter come and he was still holding tight on him.

 

    Peter is beautiful to Tony and he's mesmerized. 

 

    He wants to do everything to Peter and do anything with him.

 

    They smiled and Tony knows Peter's embarrassed because he's blushing and his hands are shaking as he fixed himself. But, Tony tried to relax him by kissing him and pecking his forehead.

 

    "You good?" He asked, his lips are stil arched.

 

    "Yeah," Peter finished buttoning his pants, he was panting a little and sweat formed on his temples.

 

    Tony watched Peter stretched a hand and grabbed toilet paper, he kissed Tony again and pulled back to clean Tony's stained hand delicately. 

 

    The boy stared at him and chuckled, "Stop looking at me, weirdo."

 

    "I can't," He grinned and wrapped his arms around the other's hips, "You're fucking beautiful."

 

    "Stop," He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop his lips from twitching up.

 

    "Can't."

 

    "Mhm," Peter hummed in-between kisses and loosely hugged Tony's neck, pulling him down to his level.

 

    "I can't stop touching you, baby."

 

    "We should probably get back," He giggled when Tony squeezed his ass.

 

    "Yeah," The older boy mumbled and nodded, he pushed back Peter's hair and stepped back to give him space.

 

    They were washing their hands when Tony smirked and bumped his shoulder with the other's.

 

    "Hey," He said teasingly, "I made you come."

 

    "Oh my God," Peter slapped Tony's arm and headed to the door, he chuckled, "I'll never gonna see the end of it, right?"

 

    "Nope," Tony stopped him from opening the door. He leaned in and gave him an open mouth, wet peck to his lips, "I'll do it again, and again. And again."

 

    Peter sighed and nodded, "Please?"

 

    And, oh yeah, Tony's too far gone now.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired of reading chapters over and over to look for mistakes because I still miss a lot anyways. So I'm sorry for the horrible typos in this because I wrote and posted it without checking it twice. I'll see how I'm feeling and I'll try to correct it later. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about the end of the chapter!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Peter really likes the way Tony's been looking at him lately? Like Peter's a savior and sweeter than an apple? Yes. Yes. Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mosomedve for being being a great beta and for helping me out. They are extremely sweet, lovely and helpful.
> 
> I hope typos won't be a distraction anymore and the writing quality evolves. I'm stoked to have a beta.
> 
> (Also, only half of this chapter is edited due some delays. But I wanted to make sure to share the chapter with you guys. I will correct the unedited half very soon).
> 
> Thanks for reading:)

    It was hot outside but the local supermarket was blasting cold air all all over the place and Peter found it pleasant as he walked through the isles, looking through May's shopping list.

 

    Peter stopped at a dairy section and looked up at the tall shelve, he reached up, he just was about to grab the carton, but suddenly, he felt something poking at his lower back. 

 

    He frowned and turned around —he pulled out his earphones when he realized who was infront of him. His heart skipped a beat, certainly not in a good way.

 

    " _Boo_."

 

    Flash was slightly taller and he stood in front of Peter, wearing a playful smirk. He gave a step in, slightly looming, and Peter gave one back, his shoulders hit the metal behind him and he crossed his arms on his chest defensively.

 

    "What do you want?"

 

    "Chill," The older boy chuckled, "I just saw you and thought I'd say hello. Can't I do that?"

 

    Peter only glared at him cautiously. 

 

    "What are you here for?" Flash asked casually —as if what he did and does to Peter never happened.

 

    "To buy milk," He said shortly and was about to turn to walk away but what Flash said next impeded that. The frown still lingered on his face.

 

    "Hey, so you and Tony huh?" Flash snickered, "I heard about the little party you guys had at Liz' house. People told me you and Stark were quite close."

 

    The younger boy shook his head and scoffed bitterly.

 

    "That you left with him and—"

 

    "Flash, drop it."

 

    "Is that true, then?" His smirk widened and before Peter could react, he was lifting his arms and holding Peter's sides to pin him to the shelf, quite strongly and harshly. There was made a loud metallic, slamming noise and a carton of milk fell down —Peter gasped quietly and pushed his hands against the other's chest as his face twisted in preoccupation.

 

    "You're the first one to open their legs to the new guy?" Flash shrugged, "Nothing's changed much about you, Peter."

 

     "Fuck you," He mumbled silently after a moment of the other's delivered, stinging words, "Get off me."

 

    Flash's face seemed to brighten, as if the greatest idea came to his brain and Peter braced himself for the next comment, "Do you remember what we did last summer?"

 

    He did prepare himself, but it didn't stop the words from hurting and making him flinch visibly. He started to look for a way out as he tried to push Flash off him, but his grip wasn't relenting on Peter's ribs —the hands felt familiar and Peter looked down in shame.

 

    "Flash, let me go—"

 

    The older boy lowered his voice and leaned in close to murmur in the side of Peter's face, "Remember, when we would go behind Jack's back to fuck at your house?" 

 

    Peter glared at him angrily and with moist eyes; he sniffed and pushed at Flash's chest when mocking, shrieking sounding moans echoed from Flash's smiling mouth. 

 

    "Stop," He whispered and weakly hit the other's chest again.

 

    "Remember the sounds you made?" Flash sighed and shook his head, "Oh, you fucking loved it, Parker."

 

    Peter didn't move, he didn't speak and he didn't react, he couldn't. He just stared at Flash. And he's so angry, so fucking mad at himself, because Flash wasn't lying and Peter hated that, he hated Flash just like he started hating him last summer.

 

    "Remember how desperate you were to fit in?" 

 

    He remembers that and he remembers _everything_ he did to fit in —even letting himself be recorded and touched by his ex-boyfriend. Jack still tries to talk to him when Flash and his other friends aren't around. And Peter's heard the apologies and excuses too many times. 

 

    Flash darks eyes were staring at him intently and Peter suddenly wished that he would have accepted Tony's offer of company for the supermarket errand.

 

    Tony wouldn't allow this and Flash wouldn't have dared get close to Peter.

 

    (Oh, he wants Tony with him).

 

    "Huh, Parker?"

 

    Peter didn't pay attention to what he said next, his mind was closing and he just wanted to leave, but what made him snap out of it was the hands on his sides sliding lower and the sudden proximity of Flash's face against his.

 

    He finally pushed away strongly enough to make the other boy stumble. 

 

    And, Flash was still smirking as he allowed Peter to walk away. Peter didn't meet Flash's eyes and he grabbed whatever milk he first saw.

 

    He hugged it close to his chest and turned away —he didn't let himself stop when Flash yelled from across the hallway.

 

    "Nothing can stay hidden forever! Stark will find out soon!"

 

    Peter jogged, old sneakers hit the grey tiles and —he is not crying.

 

    He _would not_  cry.

 

    Even if his eyes were burning and his lips were quivering; even if Flash just humiliated and denigrated him. He won't cry, even if Flash made him remember what he tries to forget everyday.

 

    Peter brushed a single tear away roughly when it tickled his cheek.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Peter pedalled on his bike fast on his way home. It was dangerous to listen to music while riding it, but he needed an escape to ignore and neglect that awful interaction with Flash. It left him with an upset tummy and shaky hands. 

 

    He couldn't be angry. He didn't find the strength to do so; he just felt sad and disgraced —the thought of Flash telling Tony about anything like he almost promised back in the supermarket or Tony finding out by noisy people in school, actually made Peter preoccupied.

 

    He _will_  hate and be devastated if that happens because Tony has been the only boy besides Wade to treat him normally and carefully.

 

     _He likes Tony._

 

    He really does.

 

    Peter doesn't wants to tell Tony about the past but Michelle is right, he will have to eventually, if he wants whatever thing they have going on to work.

 

    Still, if Flash finds a way to notify Tony like he did with the video. There's nothing Peter can do, and he will not torment himself with something he can't control.

 

    It's humiliating enough that Tony already knows what Peter looks like when he's having sex —if their relationship would happen to go serious, then that lovely dream of their first time together would be shattered. Because Peter's intimacy is out there on the internet.

 

    He just hopes Tony won't suddenly find him disgusting and distance himself from Peter.

 

    Peter doesn't wants to care. But he does.

 

    And, God, does he care what Tony thinks about him?  _Yes._

 

    Does Peter really likes the way Tony's been looking at him lately? Like Peter's a savior and sweeter than an apple? Yes. Yes. Yes.

 

    Does he wants to suck Tony's dick again? Yes.

 

    Does he wants to kiss him all day, every night? Yes.

 

    Does he wants to give himself to Tony and fuck?  _Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes._

 

    Does he wants to take it slow? Not, really. Is he aware that he's getting too invested in this and the thought of _just_  fooling around isn't as persistent as it used to be? Perhaps.

 

    Peter wasn't expecting this but he isn't complaining.

 

     _Tony. Tony. Tony._

 

    He may act indifferent at times towards Tony, but that's just a personal, emotional barrier that he made up —but, he certainly cannot stop thinking about Tony, and his pretty eyes, strong jaw, full lips, thick eyebrows, dark hair and tanned skin; he cannot stop thinking about the fit body and big hands, the way that he kisses Peter and his deep voice.

 

    Peter started writing in the corner of his notebooks the other's name and he can't stop smiling when Tony phones him and ask Peter to tell him something, just to hear his voice.

    

    —And, he got this funny feeling with Jack too, last summer. But,  _no_. It won't be like that because he's almost sure that Tony is different. Peter trusts him. He does.—

 

    Peter touches himself imagining it's Tony and he likes to think Tony has done the same.

    

    And, now, he really hopes nobody including Flash would screw everything up for him, like they did last summer and when it was the worst time of his life. If something like that happens again, Peter doesn't thinks he will be able to take it again.

 

    Peter snapped out of his thoughts when he almost missed a red light and a loud honk overpassed his music. He took out his earphones sheepishly and rounded the corner where his house is.

    

* * *

* * *

 

    When Peter arrived, he walked with his bike, dragging it along with him and just as expected, his aunt and uncle's car wasn't in the driveway, but to Peter's surprise, he found his neighbor there.

 

    He sighed quietly and walked up to him.

 

    Wade was sitting in the front steps of the house, he has his backpack straps on his shoulders and he looked up from his phone when Peter approached him.

 

    "Lock yourself out again?" He grinned and pointed at Wade's house.

 

    The older boy smiled and stood up, "Yeah, my parents won't come home until 4."

 

    Peter nodded and left his bike against the wall, this has happened many times and they are comfortable enough with each other that Wade doesn't ask if he can stay at Peter's house while his parents get home; so Peter walked past Wade and opened the door.

 

    "Let's go."

 

    Wade's been locking himself out since they were kids and it's funny enough because when that happened he would play with Peter and watch TV —only that when they reached their teens, Peter ended up loosing his virginity once when Wade stayed over and they started hooking up since then. Peter's wondered if Wade pretends that he cannot enter his house just so he can have sex with Peter when he feels like it.

 

    And, Peter doesn't actually mind that, or _wouldn't_  mind that; but, Tony's in the picture now, and yes they may be nothing but Peter can't help but feel guilty thinking about doing something with someone else — though they're not a couple and Peter shouldn't worry about fucking someone else, right?

 

    Tony hasn't hinted that what he wants with Peter is something serious. They haven't had a talk about what that hell they're doing, they're just acting in the moment and maybe what they have is something momentary (Peter _knows_  he kind of wishes the opposite) and it won't last (he doesn't wants that).

 

    Tony is really sweet to him but does he really  _like_ Peter like he says?

 

    Maybe. 

 

    But, still. It won't hurt anyone if Peter fucks somebody else, because he and Tony aren't in a relationship and besides —Peter wants to be super experienced and ready for when he has sex with Tony (soon); Peter wants to surprise him, impress him and affect him.

    

    _And_ , he can't lie, his neighbor is really hot and the sex isn't  _that_ bad.

 

    So, Peter didn't budge when Wade kissed him out of nowhere when they were watching videos in Peter's laptop. He didn't protest when they help eachother take off their clothes and Peter ended up riding Wade on his small bed.

 

    He may or may not thought about Tony for a bit too, doing this to Peter, instead of Wade.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    "We  _have_ to go to Homecoming!"

 

    Liz exclaimed in frustration and Tony kept sipping on the milkshake that Peter didn't like, and he had to end up finishing it.

 

    "Homecoming is overrated," Michelle shrugged.

 

    "Yeah," Peter agreed.

 

    "My dad already bought the dress. It's literally tomorrow."

 

    "We're not stopping you from going!" Michelle raised her arms, "You should go."

 

    "I'm not going without you guys," She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Peter, let's go to Homecoming."

 

    "No."

 

    "Tony," Liz looked at him instead and shifted on the red booth that they were sitting at the restaurant, "Tell Peter to go to Homecoming."

 

    The older boy sighed and looked at Peter sitting next to him, "Let's go to Homecoming."

 

    " _No_."

 

    "He says no," Tony shrugged.

 

    "Ugh," The girl said and flopped on her seat, "Why don't you all wanna go?"

 

    Peter leaned over the table and spoke quietly, "Do I have to remind you what happened last year? —It would be a suicide mission if I go to Homecoming, Liz."

 

    "But, we have Tony now. They won't try anything—" His friend couldn't stop because Peter was standing up abruptly and pushing at Tony's shoulder slightly.

 

    "I'm going to the bathroom," He said and Tony stood up quickly to let him through. Peter seemed upset and his eyebrows were scrunched. Tony held his wrist and stopped him from walking any further.

 

    "Hey, you okay?"

 

    "Yeah, yeah," Peter mumbled and pulled at his own arm, "I just need to pee."

 

    The older boy sighed and sat back down heavily, he looked at the girls and they both sighed too and looked at where Peter was heading too. Liz shook her head and crossed her arms.

 

    "What's up with him?" He asked.

 

    "It's just that he gets a little sensitive because of what happened last year."

 

    "What happened last year?" Tony asked again and leaned forward on his elbows.

 

    Michelle and Liz looked at each other with confused expressions and Liz shrugged at Michelle when she gave her questioning eyes.

 

    "Peter hasn't told you?" 

 

    "No, not really," Tony said, "He's not really open about it and I'm respecting it."

 

    MJ nodded, like she is approving of what Tony's decision.

 

    "But..." He trailed off and looked away, to where Peter entered the bathroom, "I feel like a lot of things happened and I don't know any of that."

 

    "Yeah, well—  _ow!_ ," Liz rubbed at her arm and glared at Michelle.

 

    "Peter should be the one to tell you everything when he feels like it, Tony," The other girl said.

 

    "I know. That's why I never asked. I don't want to upset him but sometimes it's confusing, you know?" Tony shrugged, "I feel like he doesn't trust me enough and I get it. _Really_. But, I don't like seeing him like that."

 

    "Neither do we," Liz mumbled, "It's gonna take a while for him to trust you completely. You need to understand him."

 

    "I do," Tony raised his eyebrows and mumbled under his breath, "I fucking do —I just, you know. What happened last summer?"

 

    Michelle exhaled, "We can't tell—"

 

    "Was Flash involved," It wasn't a question, it was more of a confirmation, "Come on, guys. Why did Peter get like that and left second ago?"

 

    The girls sighed and looked at each other again for a moment, then Michelle shrugged and leaned back in defeat as Liz faced Tony again. She looked at where Peter went again with a weary face. She leaned closer to Tony and lowered her voice.

 

    "It has to do with the video and something that happened at last year's homecoming," Liz admitted, "But, that's all we can tell you."

 

    "Yeah," The other nodded, "For you to understand a bit how he acts. But, Peter needs to be the one to explain you everything. So, don't push him, Stark."

 

    "I won't."

 

    That's true, he never will — and the reason that Tony wants to know what happened is so he can get why Peter is the way he is and to make sure Peter know that Tony wouldn't ever do whatever bad occurred to him. Peter's got this great emotional wall built and he's insecure.

 

    But Tony will wait because Peter's opening little by little and Tony doesn't mind waiting. As long as Peter is okay.

    

    "Oh my God, he's coming," Liz said hurriedly. The three of them glanced quickly at where Peter was exciting the bathroom.

 

    Michelle clapped her hands, "Let's pretend we were talking about Riverdale."

 

    "That show stinks ass," Tony chuckled.

 

    "Good," She nodded, "Keep talking about it, he's looking at us."

 

    "I actually liked it," Liz shrugged and elbowed Michelle, "You did too but you won't admit it."

 

    "You _liked_  Riverdale?" Tony laughed and pointed at her, "God, MJ, I thought you were better."

 

    "Shut the fuck up, I didn't like it!" She frowned and reached over to slap his arm.

 

    The older boy snickered and was about to argue back, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to his side to see Peter sitting down next to him, their thighs touched and he stole a fry from Tony's plate.

 

    "What are you guys talking about?"

 

    Peter evidently seemed more chill, he gave Tony a grin and he was just like he was before Homecoming was mentioned. Maybe that's why he escaped to the bathroom, to calm down.

 

    He prefers to see Peter like this, not angry, upset or insecure.

 

    "That MJ likes Riverdale," Liz laughed loudly when the other girl tried to pull at her black hair.

 

    "Riverdale is not that bad," Peter said, munching on his burger, "I like it."

 

    Tony snorted and looked down at Peter with a smug smirk, "You just turned fifty percent less attractive to me."

 

    Joke, obviously. He doesn't think Peter will ever turn less attractive.

 

    " _Hey_ ," The younger boy frowned and elbowed Tony in the ribs, though he chuckled nonetheless.

 

    He smiled and placed a heavy arm behind Peter, on top of the backrest and he felt glad when Peter leaned against his side and held his hand under the table. (Yet, their still not dating, are confirmed or are a thing, right? Just plain  _fooling_ around).

 

    And Tony let his younger friends banter for a while, then he was paying for everything —because even though the others were reluctant, Tony didn't let them put out a penny— and the Homecoming talk subsided and didn't go mentioned again.

 

    Until, Peter and Tony were walking to his car and he had an arm hanging loosely on Peter's shoulders and Peter was waving goodbye to his friends.

 

    The air was getting cooler as the the sun set; the sky was mostly dark.

 

    Peter looked up and caught Tony staring. He grinned and kissed Tony's cheek.

 

    "What?" 

 

    His lips arched upwards, he shrugged, "Nothing," He then sighed and pulled the other closer, "So, what's the plan for tomorrow if Homecoming isn't a choice."

 

    Peter looked at him sternly, "Tony, if you wanna go, go. Seriously, I don't want you guys miss the fun because of me."

 

    "Come on," The older boy rolled his eyes and stopped infront of his car, "I'm not going if you're not going. What's the case?"

 

    He rolled his eyes too as he looked up at Tony, "Tony, you should..."

 

    "Not a choice," He interrupted Peter and shook his head, "MJ's right: Homecoming is overrated."

 

    The shorter boy looked hesitant for a second as he studied Tony; he then nodded slowly, "Okay. I just don't want you guys to stop..."

 

    "We will have fun," Tony cut him off again when he started seeing the usual self-loathing that Peter is used to do, "We'll think about what to do tomorrow. Don't worry, baby."

 

    Finally, Peter gave him a small smile, "Fine," He got on his tiptoes quickly and kissed Tony promptly, "Thank you, Tony. You're too nice."

 

    He could only smile back and lean against the hood of his car —the parking lot was mostly empty, so they aren't worried about prying eyes— as he thought longingly about what he was going to say and ask first.

 

    By all means he doesn't wants to trigger something inside Peter's head, and he should listen to Michelle and not push Peter into confessing. But, that noisy and curious part in Tony's brain that always persists was stronger than holding back his uncertainty and wondering.

 

    Tony wants to know. He _needs_  to know. He needs to know what happened last summer and why that video was leaked (or why was it recorded in the first place), why Flash and his friends are assholes and why was Peter left mortified, he wonders why Peter lives with his uncle and aunt and not with his parents — he desperately wonders who Peter's sleeping with because he knows he's having sex with someone, Tony accidentally read a few texts from Peter's phone and he shouldn't feel jealous or angry, because he has no right and they're nothing, they're open and not in a relationship, and they've only known each other for less than four weeks.

 

    Still, he can't help the urge to feel the opposite.

 

    ( _God,_ he wishes he could be having sex with Peter instead to show him what Peter is really worth).

    

    Tony wants to know _Peter_. And, Tony needs to be patient and understanding, but a single question slipped through his teeth before he could stop himself.

    

    "So... Why hard feelings towards Homecoming?" Tony stammered slightly and he would've cringe, but surprisingly enough, Peter maintained the same calm expression and simply murmured.

 

    "I will tell you in another time."

 

    He hopes that is directed for all of Tony's doubts towards Peter.

    

* * *

* * *

 

    Tony isn't sure what the fuck.

 

    He isn't sure what will happen tomorrow; when Peter, his friends and Tony decided to hang out at Tony's house to make up for Homecoming. It's going to be fun and his mom already said yes. She will be out so they will definitely sneak in buzz.

 

    Peter and Tony texted for hours, until it was already past midnight and Tony doesn't know how their conversation end up like that — with suggestive, provocative and enticing comments that were pretty much clear and it made Tony rub one out quickly in the bathroom.

 

    Nothing concrete was said but Peter made himself clear about what he wants and has been thinking about. Tony's been thinking about it too, everyday since they kissed for the first time and it increased since they sneak to Liz bathroom and did what they did.

 

    Tony's been even tempted wrongly to watch the video to release some tension. But that's not fucking right and it will be disrespecting Peter and Tony doesn't think he will ever be able to tell Peter that he got pleasure when he first saw the Facebook post, —he feels guilty, but to his defense he didn't know Peter yet and he didn't imagine that he would get this close to Peter in the future— Tony knows Peter  _will_ feel embarrassed and insulted.

 

    Maybe they are doing _it_  tomorrow, maybe not.

 

    Either way—

 

    Tony found himself in the pharmacy the next morning, looking up at the wall in the corner where familiar items were placed and Tony grabbed a box of condoms. He looked at it for a long time and he couldn't stop thinking about Peter. His stomach twisted in excitement, nervousness  ~~and arousal~~. He grabbed the smallest bottle of lube he could find (strawberry flavor, it reminded him of Peter) and shamefully paid for them, along with a Gatorade.

 

    He was thirsty.

 

    He was _really_  thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments mean a lot and they push me to keep writing. I'll appreciate if you leave one:)


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hates to see Peter cry.

    Peter looked at his reflection in the mirror for the third time.

 

    Self-consciously and doubtfully.

 

    He wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, but new clothes that May got him in the department store — a blue unbuttoned flannel, showing a grey shirt and blue jeans cuffed at the ankle; it should be enough for a house party. He didn't have new shoes so he ended up scraping clean his black converse.

 

    He did notice everytime how Tony dresses and how he never seems to repeat an item and wear brand new things. He knows Tony is loaded and he has _never_ bragged or made Peter feel less, but Peter still feels somewhat inferior.

 

    It's all in his head though.

 

    After staring at himself for way too long, Peter huffed and rolled his eyes as he took off the two shirts and decided to just wear a sweater, even if they were in August and the sun was beaming outside.

 

    He sent a picture to his two friends and got an approval.

 

    "Peter, if you want me to drive you, I can only do it now!" 

 

    Ben's voice sounded from upstairs —Tony did offered and insisted that he could pick Peter up, but Peter opted not to. 

 

    "Coming!" 

 

    Peter yelled back and he was about to exit his bathroom, but then something caught his eye. He felt embarrassed and quickly grabbed the bottle as if someone could see it even though the door was half opened and no one was upstairs. He went to his room and hid the bottle of lubricant, the one he used a while ago in preparation and just in case if something happens tonight.

 

    His uncle yelled again and Peter looked at himself in the mirror one more time.

 

    He rushed downstairs and felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

 

    Peter only opened the texts when he was in his uncle's car and he was driving.

 

**Liz 5:33**

Ready? 

I'm a block away from Tony's house

 

**MJ 5:33**

I'm almost there too

Parker? 

 

**Peter 5:35**

I'm just leaving my house

I'll meet you there

 

**Liz 5:35**

Cool

Don't be late

Tony will be sad

:((((

 

**Peter 5:36**

shut up lol

 

    Then, who they were talking about, texted Peter and he was quick to open it. 

 

**Tony 5:36**

Hey baby

Liz is here

 

    He then sent Peter a picture of Liz and him.

 

**Peter 5:36**

:p

My uncle's driving me

I'll be there in 10

 

    The typing dots appeared and disappeared for three times. Peter started biting his nails. Until an answer was given, his phone buzzed continually.

 

**Tony 5:37**

Great

Baby

Can't stop thinking about you told me

Last night

 

    Peter raised a hand to hold his bottom lip with his fingers to prevent a smile from forming (he does remembers pretty well what he told Tony last night, when Peter was suddenly feeling randy and aroused, he remembers _clearly_ what he wanted and that he told Tony just that) he looked at his uncle and he was distracted with the slight traffic. His stomach flipped excitedly and he texted his friend again. Lithe fingers moved.

 

    His cheeks started to burn because his uncle is right there next to him. 

 

    He typed nonetheless.

 

**Peter 5:38**

MJ

I think Tony and I are doing it today

 

    Peter got an answer in within seconds after he sent a surprised emoji.

 

**MJ 5:38**

stfu

Omg

You're kidding

You serious? 

 

    His uncle entered the familiar streets of the nice neighborhood where Tony lives.

 

     **Peter 5:38**

I think so

Idk

I hope ...

Tony's so hot

Is not fair :-(

 

    His friend started typing and Peter turned off his phone hurriedly and reminded his uncle the directions of Tony's house.

 

    Wade texted him earlier if he could come over — supposedly to watch a movie and have popcorn. Peter knows that's a lie and excuse— he denied.

 

    Because the thought of seeing and meeting Tony seems more exciting and appealing. (Peter can't seem to stop talking to Tony and talking  _about_ him).

 

    Peter is sure that tonight will go great.

 

    (... _Right_?)

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Tony was the one who opened the door when Peter rang the doorbell.

 

    He stood tall and handsome and Peter smiled. Tony's wearing casual clothes and the slight stubble that he has is growing and his hair is still wet from a shower, it's pushed back and Peter wanted to swoon and kiss Tony at the same time.

    

    Peter looked behind himself and waved at his uncle, Tony did the same and smiled politely. The man waved back and smiled but when his eyes settled on Tony, he frowned slightly and stared at Tony with a wary expression.

 

    Peter sighed and rolled his eyes and pushed past Tony to enter his house.

 

    "Okay..." Tony trailed off and closed the door slowly when Ben started driving away. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Peter, "I think your uncle doesn't like me."

 

    "Don't mind him," Peter stood infront of him ams grinned, "He gets like that with other boys too. He kind of suspects that we're more than friends."

 

    "We are?"

 

    _Are_   _they_?

 

    The younger boy shrugged and kept the smile on his face. They already touched eachother below waist, so yes, they're definitely more than friends.

 

    Tony then smirked and pulled him close by placing a hand on each side of his hips, "Hey, baby."

 

    "Hi," Peter shut his eyes and kissed Tony, softly and shortly. But Tony leaned in even more to make it longer. Peter hugged his shoulders and clinged to him.

 

    They heard Liz and Michelle's laughed and music distantly, coming from the kitchen and Peter giggled when Tony's hands lowered to his ass.

 

    "I like the beard," He mumbled against the full lips and looked at the brown eyes and long eyelashes, "It's sexy."

 

    "You're sexy," The taller boy said.

 

    Peter snorted and hid his face in the other's neck for a second.

 

    "Hey, you look really pretty," Tony said and eyed Peter's face fondly and the way that Peter rolled his eyes.

 

    "I look like I do everyday."

 

    "I know," The older boy nodded and kissed his forehead, "You always look good."

    

    No boy has ever kissed his forehead but Wade, sometimes, and Tony —He loves the way Tony's lips linger there and Peter's actually too timid and proud to ask Tony to do it more often. They make him feel warm and protected, Tony makes him feel that.

 

    "Let's go. The girls are waiting," Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders loosely and guided him to the kitchen.

 

    Peter kissed him again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    When Tony started to feel dizzy and undergoing the familiar effects of alcohol, he stopped drinking too much and just stick with soda and water.

 

    And he stopped drinking completely when he saw that Peter and his friends were getting drunk really fast and Tony even told them to slow down. He's been there and he knows it can't end good.

    

    So he chose to be responsible for once while partying, only because Peter is here and Tony gives a fuck about him.

 

    Tony watched stories of people from school who were at the Homecoming, it seemed whatever and maybe a _little_  fun, but Tont rather be here with Peter, who didn't leave Tony's side and couldn't stop kissing Tony.

 

    Peter is so pretty and Tony's damned.

 

    He kept a hand on Peter's thigh when they were sitting, and whenever he would move it higher on purpose, Peter would blush and look away, but he never told Tony to stop or moved his hand away —even when Tony started kissing his ear dirtily as a vulgar song played, Peter hugged his neck and mouthed at Tony's jaw when the girls were distracted enough to not notice them.

    

    When they kissed Tony pushed his tongue in and out of Peter's mouth suggestively and Peter grinned like an idiot and let Tony hold his ass.

 

    Tony was definitely being more touchy than normal tonight, but it's just that Peter was irresistible and those fucking skinny jeans made Peter's ass look great and inviting and he tasted like fucking strawberry chapstick and Tony really wanted to take Peter to his room and watch him on his knees again.

 

    They're fucking tonight, obviously —if they weren't Peter wouldn't have grinned shyly at him, when Tony opened his wallet to take out the money when the pizza arrived and Peter saw the condoms that he bought earlier; at first Tony freaked out (he didn't want Peter to think that he assumed that Peter would put out tonight or that he only wanted Peter for sex) but he relaxed when Peter kissed his lips longingly and mumbled a soft ' _Later?_ ' and Tony could only sigh and melt.

 

    —Though, Tony didn't like that Peter was drinking too much and he started to trip and giggle stupidly, Tony had to catch him a few times and whenever Peter asked him to fix him another drink, Tony would put the slightest bit of alcohol, almost nothing.

 

    And, when Peter was too entranced laughing and talking with Liz and Michelle Tony felt like having a cigarette, but his mother would kill him if she knows that Tony smoked inside, so he stood up from where they were sitting around the kitchen island and headed to the backyard with a cigarette in-between his lips already and a lighter in his hand.

 

    The pool was still dry and empty because Tony hasn't completely finish fixing it, and it would have been nice if it was done by now for his friends and Peter to get in (and Tony's really looking forward to see Peter wet and with no clothes but a bathing suit) but he's hoping maybe for next time.

 

    He was sitting on one of those old beach chairs and leaning back against it comfortably as he heard the loud music coming from inside the house, he was on his second cigarettes when suddenly who Tony was thinking about, was pulling the sliding door opened and stepping outside.

 

    Tony looked to his side and watched Peter smile at him and crossed his arms, he stumbled slightly and headed to where Tony was.

 

    "Hey," Peter said quietly, "I didn't notice when you left."

 

    "I know," He chuckled and eyed Peter up and down discreetly, "Are you having a good time?"

 

    The younger boy hummed and stood next to him on the chair, Tony looked up at him and was about to offer the other beac chair across him, but Peter was quick to turn around and sit down on Tony's legs; he raised his arms as Peter made himself comfortable and wrapped and arm around Tony's shoulders.

 

    Then, the chair moved and creaked roughly, making the both of them giggle. Peter hide his face in Tony's embarrassedly —and if Tony wasn't distracted enough being careful with no burning Peter with the cigarette and hugging his waist with his other arm, Tony would have definitely got an instant boner with Peter sitting on his lap.

 

    When Peter sits on his lap always gets him going really fast, but Tony held back to not make a fool of himself.

 

    "You're too fat," Tony joked and took a drag of the cigarette, before turning his head to blow the smoke away from Peter's face.

 

    The younger boy slapped his arm playfully and rested both of his leg on the armrest. He eyed Tony with heavy eyelids and Tony notixno how glassy, tired and red they werw and maybe Peter is more drunk than he really thought. And, it got confirmed when Peter slurred slightly, "Smoking kills."

 

    Tony raised his eyebrows and smoked more, "Drinking kills."

 

    Peter thought for a second, then he rolled his eyes, "Smartass."

 

    He grinned slightly and raised a hand to brush his thumb against the rosy cheek, "You get drunk too fast."

 

    —Tony didn't want to seem disappointed—

 

    "Yeah, sorry," Peter looked down.

 

    "Hey, hey, that's fine," The older boy forced himself to lie when he saw the smile disappear from Peter's face. He kissed Peter's cheeks and hugged him close.

 

    "It's just that I don't drink often and, you know," He began playing with Tony's shirt, "It gets to me kinda fast. And I don't know how to control it."

 

    "You don't have to explain yourself to me, baby," Tony killed the cigarette on the ground and left it there, so he could hug Peter middle with both arms, "You can do whatever you want, because I'm here to take care of you."

 

    That wasn't a lie —and he doesn't really have a problem with Peter getting wasted too fast, Tony used to do that too when he was Peter's age and he still does it sometimes, he just doesn't like the fact that if Peter gets like this in every party (which MJ mentioned earlier Peter does) it can leave Peter exposed to something happening, and Tony almost suspects that Peter was like this when the video was recorded and leaked. And, it honestly pains Tony.

 

    He could easily do the same to Peter tonight, which,  _oh God_ , he never would, but Tony realized how easy _Peter_  acts and makes it.

 

    Peter grinned timidly and licked Tony's lips playfully, "I'm really liking the beard, you know."

 

    Tony only chuckled and kissed his lips shortly, he let Peter lean against him and squish him against the chair.

 

    "Hey..."

 

    Tony hummed.

 

    "Do you like me?" 

 

    He snorted and raised his eyebrows lazily, "Yes."

 

    "Why do you like me?" Peter bit back a smile as he waited for Tony's answer with a smug expression.

 

    The older was quick to talk without hesitation, "Because, you're smart and pretty," He smirked and shrugged, "And you have a great ass. I like you mostly because of that," He joked.

 

    He giggled and kissed Tony.

 

    Tony pulled away, "Hey, do you like me?"

 

    He knows the answer and he knows they're pretty fucking much into each other and that they're just being playful but he would love to hear Peter declaring his feelings to Tony.

   

    " _Yesss_ ," Peter sighed drunkenly. It made Tony smile nonetheless.

 

    "Why do you like me?"

 

    "Because," The younger boy looked at him in the eye and pushed back Tony's hair, he did that a few times, gently and loving, "You're kind to me and you're _annoyingly_  intelligent, and... You're hot —but I like you mostly just because you're really hot."

 

    He laughed and leaned in to connect their lips, Peter tasted like vodka and juice and Tony probably tasted the same but with nicotine. The kiss was sloppy and Peter could barely keep up because he was too lightheaded and under alcohol influence. Tony's glad Peter came here to him so he could stop drinking, he hoped Peter will be sober when the time to go upstairs into his room comes.

 

    (He _won't_ have sex with a drunk Peter. He won't allow their first time to be like that. He knows Peter wouldn't like that and that he'd regret that).

 

    Loud laughs and yells coming from inside made them separate. Tony run his thumb on Peter's wet lips unconsciously and kissed him again, but Peter pulled away to speak.

 

    "They are leaving soon. MJ is leaving with Liz because their parents gave them curfew," Peter sighed against Tony's lips when he started kissing him again.

 

    He nodded and mumbled, "What about you, baby?"

 

    "I don't know," Peter smirked, "Do you want me to go?"

 

    "Fuck no," Tony did the same and licked the thin lips.

 

    "Do you want me to stay?"

 

    Tony just nodded hurriedly.

 

    "I don't want May and Ben to see me like this," Peter gave him a poor excuse as he played with the spots where Tony's beard was growing, he dragged his free hand down Tony's chest and grinned idly, "Can I stay over?"

 

    "I guess, do I have a choice?" He rolled his eyes and faked an annoyed tone.

 

    "Meanie," The younger boy smiled.

 

    They kissed again, slowly and softly with stretched lips because they were beaming. Tony's hands found themselves fumbling with the waistband of the other's jeans, as Peter kept on pushing back Tony's long hair (his mom has insisted for him to trim it already, but Peter mentioned once how he likes how Tony looks with his hair down on his forehead. So, he's keeping it that way).

 

    Peter tried to move but the chair protested so they stayed still and kissed distractedly; until Peter pulled away to breath in and bit Tony's bottom lip.

 

    "Can I tell you a secret?" He tilted his head and whispered against Tony's ear —it sent involuntary tingles down his back.

 

    "Anything," Tony lowered his voice too.

 

    The boy took a moment to speak, but when he did, he was hugging Tony's shoulders and sighing, "I'm ready to do it tonight, Tony."

 

    Tony then grabbed both sides of the boy's face to look at him again, before Tony kissed him gingerly and nodded. He said breathlessly, "Yeah."

 

    "I really want to," Peter kept whispering and delivering little kisses all over Tony's face, "Been thinking about it."

 

    (He ignored for now that Peter was still drunk amd dragging words).

   

    "Yeah?" The older boy smirked and eyed Peter with heavy eyelids, "You've been thinking about me?"

 

    "Shut up," He giggled and looked away.

 

    Tony enjoyed the blush on Peter's face. It was his turn now to give kisses all over Peter's face, "I've been thinking about  _it_ since you sucked my dick."

 

    "Oh my God," Peter snorted and hugged Tony's neck harder to hide his face on his shoulder, "Shut up, Tony."

 

    "Hey, baby," He said and brought the attention to him again, "Can I tell you something you probably don't know?"

 

    The other only lifted his eyebrows in amusement, "What's that?"

 

    "You're really fucking hot and amazing."

 

    Peter's smile die down a little and he looked down, he shrugged effortlessly, "Yeah, I didn't know that."

 

    "You are," He started kissing Peter again and holding him tight, "And I really fucking like you too."

 

    "Stop it, Tony," Peter said, not really meaning it.

 

    They were to distracted and entranced with the new started kiss that they didn't hear the sliding door opening, until a familiar voice cleared its throat and spoke.

 

    "Uh, guys?" Liz awkwardly, "Sorry to interrupt, but my dad's outside."

 

    They both sighed and stood up heavily, Tony help Peter stand and he held Peter's hand as they walked inside and he could feel Peter looking up at him the whole time.

 

    —with this dreamy eyes and, honestly, Tony was doing the same.

 

    The older boy stepped back to let Peter hug his friends and say goodbye to them.

 

    "I love you, guys."

 

    "We love you too," Liz said as she hugged his middle, "This was way better than Homecoming."

 

    "Yeah," Michelle agreed and looked at Tony, "Thanks, man, for letting us hang out her."

 

    Tony only smiled and salute her.

 

    "Do you want my dad to drop you off at your house. Is in our way," Liz offered, "Or you can stay at mines. My dad knows you're gay."

 

    Peter laughed and pushed her off, "Thanks, but no," He reached back and pulled at Tony arms until he made Tony hug him from behind. Tony grinned and pulled his against his chest, he kissed Peter's cheek shortly, "I'm staying here."

 

    Liz gaped at them and MJ nodded in approval, a slight smirk played on her lips.

 

    "Nice."

 

    "Oh my God," Liz groaned and picked up her things, "Fine. I love you guys and don't get pregnant," She looked at Peter, who flipped her off.

 

    A horn sounded from outside.

 

    "See ya," MJ waved at them before he pointed at Tony with a threatening finger, "If you hurt him, I'll cut your dick. You know the drill, Stark."

 

    He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm very much aware."

 

    "Bye, guys!" Peter yelled extra loudly and Tony shushed him in-between giggles.

 

    "I'm walking them to the door. Wanna come?" He kissed Peter cheeks and pulled away.

 

    Peter grabbed Tony's hand in both of his shortly, he looked up at him with big, brown eyes, "I'll be in your room."

 

    He simply said and that's all Tony wanted and needed to hear as he pecked Peter's forehead and started walking behind the girls.

 

    Anticipation and excitement settled in his chest. He hasn't felt like this in a while and since he broke up with Virginia.

 

    But, he will only think about Peter now.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Tony literally run upstairs after he watched the girls get into the car an go, he skipped the steps two by two and was quickly jogging through the big hallway to get to his room. He stood outside the shut door to take deep breaths and and calm himself down, before he nodded and opened the door slowly.

 

    He was half expecting (and hoping) to find Peter naked and in a compromising position, ready for Tony and throwing himself at Tony —but, no. He was just sitting down on the edge of the bed casually, with his hands fumbling on his lap; he turned his head around when Tony stepped in and shut the door behind him.

 

    "Hi," Peter grinned subtly.

 

    "Hey," Tony did the same and turned the AC on. He looked at his phone to play low music on his speaker and saw that it was only one in the morning.

 

    "Did they left?" The younger boy slurred slightly, "Are we alone now?"

 

    "Yeah," Tony nodded and stood infront of Peter. He looked down at him and Peter looked up at him. They smiled to each other and then, Peter was laying back gently.

 

    Tony watched him until his back hit the plush matress and Tony licked his lips when Peter kicked off his shoes and lifted his legs, to place his feet on the bed and spread his thighs —Tony's heart accelerated at the sight and he almost gulped in mere arousal.

 

    Peter raised a hand for fingers to play with his bottom lip as the other lifted the bottom of his shirt slightly; playfully and alluringly even. Tony's hands twitched when he saw the pale skin of his belly, and Tony gave up when Peter started dragging his hand down the front of his own pants.

 

    The older boy shrugged of his jacket quickly, and carefully knelt on the bed, in-between Peter's legs, he smiled at Tony and reached up for him with small, opened hands.

 

    He placed his hand on each side of Peter's head. They kissed and Peter held his sides —it was wet and messy, too distracted and desperate

 

    And, Tony couldn't believe he finally found himself in-between this boy's legs, but...

 

    Something isn't right.

 

     _No_. Tony hates to admit it and face it. But this doesn't feel right.

 

    Because Peter is too drunk and he's acting sloppy, he's willing to let himself be touched by Tony and he doesn't look like he cares about consequences right now. Peter's already groping Tony's crotch through and palming him.

 

    It's going too fast and careless, Tony started kissing down Peter's neck, but —This just isn't right.

 

     Even though Tony's horny and gone for Peter, even if he's been wanting to fuck since weeks ago and even though it's hot to see Peter like this. Tony can't allow this. He won't. 

 

    Because, Peter isn't in his right mind and it sucks to have sex for the first as something casual one time thing like. Because Tony wants Peter for more than that and respects him too much.

 

    Tony found himself disappointed, of course. As he kept his eyes opened, thinking this through as Peter nibbed at his jaw. He's disappointed and not that Peter is drunk, _but_  that he seems to get like this often in parties and Tony hates to admit it but this is why that video was filmed and whatever happened that night is because of Peter's behavior, which it is not an excuse for those assholes to do what they did, but it certicert made it easy for them.

 

    And, Tony feels bad now, because Peter is too naive and trusting. And Tony is glad that Peter is with him tonight because he would never harm Peter.

 

    He had everything planned for tonight. But, it's not happening. He won't do anything with Peter, and Tony is sure Peter would thank him later and not hate himself for having sex with Tony with a clouded, drunken mind.

 

    The older boy sighed in defeat and pulled away, he grabbed the hand that was just opening his pants, "Baby, stop."

 

    Peter hummed and pulled him down to kiss him again.

 

    "Stop, baby. I—"

 

    "Want you to fuck me," Peter muttered hotly. And, Tony gulped, clenched his eyes and shook his head. He ignored every desired in him.

 

    He knows is the alcohol speaking, because sober Peter is too shy to actually express himself like that.

 

    "Stop," Tony said again and knelt on the bed.

 

    Peter ignored him and sat down, he looked up at Tony and quickly leaned in to mouth at the front of his jeand.

 

    "Peter, _stop_ ," He raised his voice and got off the bed. He couldn't help but feel a little bit angry.

 

    The younger boy glared at him with a confused, hurt expression, "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

 

    Tony sat down hurriedly next to Peter on the bed, "No, baby, of course not," He hugged his shoulders, "I can't, okay. This isn't right."

 

    "What do you mean?" Peter started to panic and he pushed Tony away to look at him properly.

 

    He sighed and got closer to Peter, "I can't do this to you. Not when you're like this. You'll understand it tomorrow—"

 

    "I know what I'm doing, Tony," Peter sniffed and tried to straddle him but Tony didn't let him, "Tony—"

 

    "Baby, just, stop," The boy whispered and looked at Peter with sad eyes. He caressed the soft cheek and watched him look down in embarrassment and humiliation. This is the last thing Tony wants to make him feel. Peter deserves much better.

 

    "You don't like me anymore?" Peter whimpered and he sniffed again, "Am I not good enough?"

 

    "Baby, what?" He shook his head in disbelief, "Don't say that. Of course not. You're everything and more. I just don't want this to go like this. And I know you don't want it either."

 

    "I want you, Tony. I'm not drunk," Peter began, but he interrupted him.

 

    "You are. And, that's okay, baby," He kissed his cheek, "You'll regret this tomorrow if we do it. I know you. Please, trust me, Peter. I don't want you to regret it."

 

    "I'm sorry," Peter sniffed and Tony freaked out when he realized that Peter was crying and the hand on his cheek was catching the teardrops.

 

    "Baby, hey, I didn't mean to make you cry," He said desperately.

 

    "I always fuck everything up..."

 

    "No, no, no," Tony said quickly and make Peter look up. His heart broke at the hurt expression on Peter's face, "Don't say that."

 

    "I do. You don't like me anymore and I'm disgusting right now and—"

 

    He stopped that fucking nonsense by kissing Peter; gentle and soft. He was afflicted, but he knew this is the right thing to do.

 

    "Baby, please don't say that about yourself," He said sincerely and embraced Peter.

 

    Peter sobbed and hid his face on Tony's shoulders, "I don't feel good."

 

    The older boy nodded, "You're tired. Let's sleep, okay?"

 

    "I'm sorry, Tony," He slurred softly, clinging to Tony. His eyelids were already heavy and he barely looked like he will be conscious much longer.

 

    "Stop apologizing," Tony mumbled, mostly to himself as he let go of Peter, "You're alright, okay?"

 

    Peter nodded slightly, eyes already closed and Tony's thankful that he didn't fix his bed this morning because he could easily cover Peter with the covers.

 

    Tony sighed, still quite mentally exhausted for everything.

 

    He made sure Peter was comfortable as he sat next to him, on the edge of the bed and push back the curls. He was about to stand up, but Peter opened his eyes, barely, and touched Tony's arms.

 

    "You're not telling Flash about this, right?" He asked lowly, almost as if he was sleep talking and Tony frowned, "They will make fun of me. And I don't want that."

 

    Tony hugged him and kissed his forehead longingly, "Don't be stupid. I'll never do that."

 

    "Okay... I trust you."

 

    "I know," He whispered and he would be happy that Peter said that if it wasn't for the actual circumstances. Which were difficult, awkward and just hard.

 

    They never expected the night would go like this, but shit happens. And Tony has endure worse, and he's just happy Peter didn't do this with someone else, because that would have gone wrong.

 

    He's willing to take care of Peter and he won't judge him —because, fuck. He really likes Peter.

 

    Tony didn't sign up for any of this when he first got here, but he won't complain. Because, this is Peter he's talking about.

 

    He decided to grab a pillow and few blankets from the closet to sleep on the ground. He finds the best option is to not sleep with Peter on the bed, because he doesn't want to trouble him or have him freak out when he wakes up and sees Tony next to him. He'll probably have a hazy mind and memories.

 

    Tony was too tired. So, he kissed Peter's forehead and admired his peaceful expression one last time, before laying down on the floor by the end of the bed.

 

    And thought for a while if what he did was a good choice.

 

    He hates to see Peter cry.

 

 

 

    

 

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young RDJ is a mood and he's hot af
> 
> What did you think about Tony's decision?


End file.
